Till One of Us Sings
by Princess LaLaBlue
Summary: What if the Host Club arrived earlier to Haruhi's house during their first visit? They would have to ring the doorbell, right? And what if someone answered? Turns out, someone did, and she's Haruhi's commoner cousin! Join Aiko, a diamond in the rough that's always ready to pick a fight, as she gets lost in the world of the Host Club, and drawn into the domain of the Shadow King.
1. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 1; The Fujioka Home:

Yeah, I got a lot of stories going on, but I need to chill from them for a bit. Figured I could have a bit of fun writing this one, I hope you guys have fun reading it!

Oh, uh, rated T for a lot of vulgar language, lots of naughty flirts to come, and perhaps a bit of tense situations and violence. You know, all the good stuff. Might change to M if I feel I am crossing too many lines though, so just be aware of that.

Also, nothing of Ouran High School Host Club Belongs to me. This story follows the anime from episode ten and on.

* * *

It was Sunday, and Kyoya was doing his best to hide his foul mood. For some reason or other, Tamaki had gotten it into his head that they needed to visit Haruhi's home this morning. Something about a nightmare and premium sushi. Kyoya didn't bother to ask for an explanation, but merely arranged to have him, Tamaki, and the other Host Club members picked up and taken to the only female member's home.

Personally, he saw no reason to go. He was well informed about the Fujioka residence and it was not a complete hovel like Tamaki presumed it was. The Fujioka's also were doing just fine for themselves financial wise, as commoners go, and so there was no need to worry themselves about her starving anytime soon. This knowledge was just basics when it came to the Host Club's vice president. It was his task to keep well informed about the doings of the members, from schedules to relatives. There certainly was no need to wake him up on a Sunday morning just to go check on the status of their adopted commoner when he had spent the previous night up planning the club's next events, and certainly no need for him to come along with the troublesome idiot they sometimes bothered to call king.

But his neutral expression showed none of his aggravated thoughts as the company of rich sons were driven to the Fujioka home. It would do him no good to show his surly disposition, he would gain nothing. Besides, this little venture might just prove to be interesting, somehow. Perhaps Ranka-san would give him more photos of young Haruhi.

Soon enough, the Host Club had arrived at their destination.

"Here you are, master." Said the driver as he opened the door. Out of the two cars the Host Club stepped out, looking rich and handsome as always. Garbed in what they thought appropriate attire for visiting a commoner, they tried to blend in, but of course, the stuck out worse than sore thumbs as a small crowd of people had already gathered nearby, whispering about the strangers.

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" Said Kaoru, and Hikaru tilted his head.

"It's pretty big! Bigger than I thought it'd be."

"This building is what you might call an aggregate commoner dwelling. Haruhi's home is just one of the many units." Kyoya explained, he too looking at the building before them with a strange fascination. It was quite clever of the commoners really, conserving space like this. He was curious to see how the inside of the units were laid out, and he found his surliness lifting.

"Kyoya!" Shouted Tamaki, coming right up to the vice-president's face. "Why'd you bring those idiots with us?! Especially those two doppelgangers!"

"Well you see, I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone, so I thought it'd be best if everyone came along." He explained to the panicking idiot with a sigh. Walking over to the twins, he began to chauffeur them away.

"Alright, let's go home, I guess I underestimated our great leader." He said calmly, though inside he was partially smirking. While it was in his best interest to amuse the club leader, even he at times could not resist in mocking the poor idiot.

"What?! I'm not going home!" Protested the twins simultaneously.

"I'm sorry! Don't leave! I don't want to be alone!" Begged Tamaki.

Soon enough, after all of Tamaki's whimpering was done, all of them were gathered at the base of the stairs that led up to the second floor of the apartment building. As they climbed up in a single file line, Tamaki in the lead gave his orders.

"Now listen up men, don't you forget, we must be polite. This is a casual 'we just happened to be in the neighborhood' kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujioka family's life style!"

They all gathered around the door Kyoya had pointed out as being the Fujioka's, forming a semi-circle.

"The words shabby, cramped, and run-down are absolutely forbidden!" Went on Tamaki, the twins and Honey-sempi saluting.

"Right, yes sir!"

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father that will cause them to ask us to leave!"

"Right!"

"Gentlemen, brace yourselves. We're going in."

With that, the Host Club, fully braced and prepared for any atrocity, stood absolutely still before the small, white door. It seems whatever nerve Tamaki had managed to gather for himself during his speech had left him, as beads of nervous sweat began to collect on his face.

"Well…I guess there's nothing for it but to ring the doorbell." He said rather timidly.

"Here goes nothing!" Said the twins, pressing the doorbell together.

The short, crisp ring rang out for only a second, fading the moment the twins took their fingers off of the bell. What followed was silence. The company of boys stood by the door, still tense, listening and waiting with nervous expressions, exceptions being Kyoya and Takashi. Pretty soon though, the sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard on the other side, and the door knob rattled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ranka…don't tell me that you forgot your keys again…" A voice growled sleepily from the other side as the door slowly opened. What greeted them was not all together what they had been expecting, and that included Kyoya.

It was a moving mop of the most unruly brown hair, plopped on what looked like a person in a tank top and jeans. Whoever they were, their face could not be seen under the mess of tangled locks, and they made continuous groaning noises that could have come straight out of a horror movie. And that of course set some of the more nervous club members to retreat a little.

"AAHH! Zombie!" Shouted the twins and Tamaki, Honey hopping into Takashi's arms as the stranger then growled at the loud noise they were making, only serving to rile up the skittish boys even more.

"Can I help you?"

"So sorry to disturb you, but we were led to believe that a Haruhi Fujioka lived in this residence?" Stepped in the always collected Kyoya, though inside his surliness had come back tenfold. He thought the Fujioka household only consisted of Haruhi and her father. His intel said nothing about a third person. Just who was this person and how could he have possibly been unware of them?

"Huh?" Groaned the stranger before they nodded, scratching the back of their head sleepily. "Oh. Yeah, but you just missed her. She went out shopping. She should be back soon."

"I see," Said Kyoya, putting a hand to his chin. "Do you mind if we wait outside until she arrives?"

"I guess. Are you friends of hers or something?" The stranger asked in an gruff-sounding voice that couldn't just be attributed to their having just woken up.

"How rude of us." Replied Kyoya, bowing his head a little to place a hand across his chest in mild formality. Until he assessed this situation and who this person was, it was always wise to be on his best of behavior. One could nver know just who might turn out to be useful. "We are the Ouran Academy's Host Club. I am the club's vice-president, Kyoya Ootori. This here is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. The three huddling by the stairs there are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin and our brave president, Tamaki Suoh."

The stranger, leaning out of the doorway a little, glanced over at the three that Kyoya was pointing to. Pushing the wild, sleep rumpled hair out of their face, the stranger stared at them.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I should rephrase my question. What do you guys want with Haruhi–"

Tamaki and the twins shared a startling gasp, interrupting the stranger. In an instant, all three boys where crowding around the stranger, who took a surprised step back into the apartment, arms raised defensively.

"The zombie's impersonating Haruhi!"

"It's not a zombie, it's a girl! And she's the spitting image of Haru-chan!"

"She's much taller than Haruhi, but I guess they look similar. Maybe their related?"

All three boys locked glances and then nodded solemnly. Altogether, they stared at the now shocked girl with such seriousness that she slowly found herself reaching to slam the door shut on them. However, their looks melted away into the most idiotic of smiles.

"It's a Haruhi twin doll! And she's so cute!" They shouted, reaching forward to hug the girl. She was not exactly comfortable with the contact, and immediately started to wiggle out of their hold.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Let me go!" She shouted while continuing her struggle. The boys would not listen, and were continuing to coo and gush over her. Things only came to an end when she ended up head butting the prince of the host club in the nose, sending him reeling back to the railing outside, clutching his face. The girl didn't look phased at all despite the rough contact. She stood herself up straight when the terrified twins backed off, and pushing the final lock of hair out of her face, she glared at them all, hands at her hips.

"Stop calling my Haruhi, and she's my cousin, not my twin! I am Aiko Fujioka, and I want you all to leave now before I get really mad!"

The only one bold enough to stand by the doorway at this point now was Kyoya, all the others having backed far away, and with this he had an excellent view to study the strange girl who was now pointing an accusing finger at him and the startled host club.

Kaoru was right, she was much taller than Haruhi, almost his height in fact. There were also some other notable differences between the girls, namely that this one had, to put it bluntly, a more obvious feminine physique to her that was amplified by her low cut tank top and jeans. Her hair was of course much more unruly than Haruhi's straight locks and reached down to her waist, but it and her irises were a few shades darker too, like dark chocolate. It was only in her facial features she truly showed any family resemblance to the female Host Club member; stern, pouting lips, soft-looking cheeks, and the largest, brightest eyes ever to be seen. Of course, those eyes of hers were blazing now with an all too familiar annoyance for the Host Club, of whom she continued to glare daggers at.

Kyoya smiled to himself, finally grasping the situation and filling in the gaps that explained her being here. Turning that devilishly charming smile towards the girl, he grabbed her attention.

"I apologize for them, Aiko-san. They just happen to get a little excited. There's really no need to do anything drastic."

"Yeah, well I just _happen_ to be fed up with this nonsense, so I suggest you get going before I–"

"Aiko? What's going on? GAH! Why are you guys here?!" Shouted a familiar voice from the top of the stairs. All turned to see Haruhi, carrying grocery bags, and looking both surprised and irritated to see the Host Club at her door. Aiko stepped out onto the decking, not bothering to put something on her bare feet.

"They just showed up, said that they were from your school or something. Since when do you hang out with _these_ kinds of people?" She asked, her tone meant to insult as she gestured towards the group of boys as she came to stand by Haruhi. Standing side by side, it was very easy to see how the two were related, and honestly the Host Club could not pick who they were more afraid of at the moment.

"Not willingly. Besides, you're not one to talk." Said Haruhi, letting Aiko take the grocery bags without a word of protest. It seemed the presence of Haruhi had an immediate placating effect on the taller girl, her annoyance for the Host Club turning mild.

"Yeah, but you're the smart one. How'd you land yourself in the company of idiots?"

"It's a long story."

The girls brushed by still perplexed and terrified group of young men, almost as if they were mere, annoying flies as they went towards the still open apartment door.

"Besides Aiko, what are you doing here still?"

"Didn't your dad tell you? I'm staying for a couple of weeks. Maybe even a couple of months."

"Oh, I thought it was only for the weekend. In that case, you don't have to sleep on the living room floor. We can share my room. I got an extra futon."

"You sure? I don't want to bother your studies."

"You won't. You mostly sleep during the day anyway."

"True." As if on cue, Aiko yawned deeply, turning inside the doorway to disappear and start putting away the groceries. Haruhi however, stayed outside, her back turned to the other Host Club members. It was then that Tamaki remembered he had a voice, and tried to use it.

"Um, Haru-chan? I, we, uh…"

Haruhi turned, her eyes a deadly shade of annoyance. The blonde prince instantly shut himself up. The others let their prince take the wrath of Haruhi's crushing glare, though Kyoya still had yet to move from his position by the door. Coming back out, Aiko joined her cousin in her glaring.

"Want me to get rid of them?"

"Nah. I can handle them. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get a headache. These guys can be more than a handful." Said Haruhi, grumbling the last part to herself. After a moment of consideration, the taller girl shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'm going for a walk." Once more disappearing into the apartment for a moment, she reemerged with a light jacket. After slipping on a pair of boots that rested by the entrance way, she stepped out, inadvertently coming to stand next to Kyoya.

"Okay. Try and be home before midnight this time." Said Haruhi with some concern in her voice. This made Aiko smile for the first time since the Host Club met her, though it was really more of a devious smirk than anything else.

"Come on, Haruhi. You know I never make promises I don't intend to keep."

With that, she started to walk towards the stairs, making the Host Club members scatter to press themselves against the wall of the apartment complex to avoid her, Tamaki holding onto what was rapidly become a bruised nose.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Aiko-san. And I apologize for the inconvenience." Said Kyoya, acting in behalf of the Host Club's reputation, once more putting on his charming smile. At this, the girl turned, but instead of glaring as he expected, she gave him a studious gaze. It was as if she was trying to sum him up,. Her conclusion was unknown to Kyoya as she turned sharply away, giving only a half-hearted wave.

"Pleasure was all yours, pretty boy."

Haruhi sighed to herself. Why her? Why on a Sunday? Just why? Slowly, she turned to the Host Club, who were still hanging around her like a couple of strays.

"Now then…what the hell were you guys thinking, turning up at my house?!" Haruhi shouted, her eyes blazing and teeth bared. The others instantly started making their apologizes and excuses, but Kyoya turned away from the commotion. For a moment, he watched as the long trial of Aiko's dark brown hair disappeared from view as she walked down the stairs, and the charming smile he had put on before turned into a frown.

Shortly after, when Haruhi shouted at them to stop asking her questions about Aiko, the other host club members forgot all about Haruhi's cousin. What with the excitement of finally getting to see her home and then the unexpected meeting with her father, there was little time to really reflect on their first meeting with her anyways. However, one dark prince could not help but experience the fleeting thought that, with her around, things just might become a little more troublesome, and perhaps, interesting.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Another chapter will follow most likely by tomorrow. See you guys then!


	2. Run Over by the Devil

**Chapter 2; Run Over by the Devil:**

I started this fanfic because one, I love Ouran, and two; I wanted to write something a bit more light and fluffy than I am used to. Actually, a lot more fluffy. Normally someone would have been killed or kidnapped by now in my other stories. I'm serious. Oh well, drama will come, but until then enjoy the fluff!

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Aiko had moved into her uncle's house. So far it had been a pleasant, lazy time, but Aiko was getting sick of just laying around all day, either sleeping or bored.

Of course, whenever she complained about her predicament, Haruhi would always suggest that she should try looking for a job. While the notion of working repelled Aiko, she being very lethargic by nature, there was wisdom in what her little cousin said.

Besides, Aiko was no freeloader. She didn't want to owe her uncle anything for putting up with her since her mom had kicked her out. Again.

Aiko let out a sigh, pulling the hood of her jacket further over her face while the sun continued to beat against the back of her head. She was once again out for her famous walks, which could last up from a couple of hours to an entire day if the mood struck her. It was her habit to explore the city until she had it memorized. It was a habit that had stuck with her before her mom had sent her packing to live with her uncle.

Another sigh.

She didn't like thinking about her circumstance, cause whenever she did, all she could think of was how right her mother was right to send her away. She had gotten in deep this time. Last time, it was a simple matter of attitude adjustment, at which she succeeded after some time with her father here on the other side Tokyo from where her mom and brother lived. This time though, she had managed to dig for herself a far deeper hole, and now her father was not around to bail her out. Actually, it was more or less the opposite now, and that thought brought a bitter smile to her face.

Turning down a corner, Aiko glanced up, taking in the signs and trying her best to memorize her position. She never really had a point to any of her little excursions, but by the end of most of them, she would find herself someplace at least remotely interesting. That's why she memorized the streets, so she could find her way back to them. She was hopeless at reading a map. As to why she did it, she couldn't really say. Despite being lazy, something in her was restless, and it made her an unhappy contradiction, especially when her feet started to protest. That's why she always wore her thick boots, so her feet wouldn't kill her in the middle of the night.

Today, she had ended up in the shopping district. Not the fashion or food market, no. On all sides, the street was lined up with antique shops and used books stores.

If only she had money to burn, she thought while she drooled at the sight before her. But even with herself cash strapped, Aiko could not help lingering before each store window. She might not look it, what with her fraying jeans and oversized tee-shirt, but she actually loved pretty things, especially pretty things that weren't particularly wanted by others. Second-hand items always appealed to her for some reason, though if she gave it even a second of reflection, she'd find its because it was in her nature to like things other people no longer saw a use for or liked to call junk. Books mostly were her weakness. It just irritated her when people got rid of their books just because they read it once or twice and thought its purpose was over. In her experience, a story was never over even when you reached the back cover.

Seeing a beautiful book bound in red leather perched in the window, Aiko let out her hundredth sigh for the day. No way would she be able to resist it. Pulling out the last few yen she had in her pocket, she headed inside the store.

Moments later, she emerged, the book she wanted and then some in a bag she had slung over her shoulder, and she was already experience buyer's remorse. She had no self-control. Well, that was how she ended up here in the first place.

Wait. Wasn't there actually a point to her walking today? Oh, right. Haruhi told her to get a job today or else she shouldn't bother coming back. Man, Haruhi could be tough sometimes, always trying to strive for something, never once being lazy. But that didn't surprise Aiko, Haruhi and she had always been different, since they were kids actually.

Well, getting a job was always easier said than done. But, maybe Aiko would get lucky for once, and find something that paid well and required her to make only the most minimal effort to move.

No one was that lucky though.

Now paying attention to wanted help signs instead of where she was going, Aiko soon lost herself. So long as she paid attention to where she was going , she was just fine, but the moment she stopped, and instead focused on anything else, her natural lack of self-direction took charge. But she didn't mind, she would come across something familiar again. Besides, sometimes it was nice not knowing where you were. It was the closet some people could get to not knowing who they were.

"Aiko? Is that you?" A voice spoke up behind her. Turning away from a flier she had been looking at, Aiko turned to see a familiar face. Internally she felt like a deer facing head lights.

"Hey Minori. It's been a long time." She greeted the girl who had been standing behind her. The short, blonde haired Minori was wearing a school uniform, composed of a matching dark blue jacket and skirt, with hair tied up in a ponytails that curled prettily down her back. She gave Aiko the most welcoming of smiles, to which she returned with a barely hidden grimace as she lowered her hood.

"It has, hasn't it? We've missed you since you left!" Said Minori, gushing. Aiko tried to imitate a smile that matched hers, trying to settle herself. What was Minori doing here? Had she really wandered back to her old school district? That had to be more than seven miles from Haruhi's house! Gah, of course she would wander back her, her and her damn subconscious! But, perhaps it would do her good to see some old faces. Besides, Minori had never been mean to her. A bit dense, but never mean, at least as far as Aiko could remember.

"Thanks, didn't think anyone would really notice my being gone." She said. At this Minori laughed.

"Are you kidding me? You were always a lot of fun, especially whenever you talked back to Mr. Moto. Remember you once made him get so mad, his bald head turned red!"

Aiko started to chuckle nervously. Seems that Minori hadn't changed one bit since she had seen her six months ago. That was rather nice to know, despite circumstances.

"I really think that was his blood pressure acting up. An ambulance was called for him after that."

"And the others miss you too!" Went on Minori, coming up close to Aiko to tug at her sleeve, not noticing how the girl suddenly tensed up. "Especially Koji. I think he had a thing for you, you know?"

At this Aiko shook her head, smirking despite her rising nervousness. She never really liked being touched, but Minori was just being friendly. But, she really, really, _really _did not like to be touched.

"No, he just liked cheating off my tests. Too bad for him I never really studied for any of them."

"There you go again! You're such a riot."

It went on like that for a couple minutes. The two of them chatted on the sidewalk, talking over old memories that they had made by having shared a class together. When they used to go to the same school, Minori never really paid attention to Aiko, but Aiko was finding that she was enjoying seeing someone she was familiar with from her ex-high school. Surprisingly, it didn't make her sad or angry to think over those not too distant days. Maybe she was finally getting over it.

…of course though, something had to go and ruin this rising good mood of hers, as Minori suddenly changed topics.

"Hey, just curious, you still with the Butterflies?" The high schooler whispered, her tone excited from scandal.

Aiko's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Butterflies! You were a part of their gang, weren't you? That's why your mom took you out of school, right? But I guess you're good now. I mean, that's so exciting of you! To have joined a gang! Everyone else would call me crazy for talking to you right now, but I think it was pretty cool of you to–"

Aiko felt like Minori had just thrown a brick at her head. Actually, that would have been better, as at least that she would be unconscious right now. The Butterflies? What kind of name was that? And why would Minori think she had joined such a silly named gang? Is that what people thought of her at her old high school? She was just some punk that got pulled out? Did they presume that because of what happened to her father?

Probably. Most likely yes.

People loved spreading juicy rumors, and she guessed her disappearance was the juiciest of all. Worst still was how people would just out right accept any story, just because they wanted to believe it was true. That fact was no different now than it was six months ago, when she left school. Everyone still believed her to be just some punk back at her old school. Someone who only caused trouble and deserved what she got, a scandal to talk about. Everyone believed her to be the daughter of a monster still…

"No. I never had a gang. I never needed one." Said Aiko, interrupting Minori.

"What?" Asked Minori, now confused and somewhat pouting. She had really been hoping to tell her friends something new tomorrow.

"And my mom never pulled me out. I got kicked out. Want to know what for?"

At this, Aiko leaned in very, lowering her voice to a whisper only Minori could hear.

"Remember our old gym building?"

At once, Minori pulled away, and Aiko's let a bright smile grow, though something in its corners hinted at the devious. On Minori's face was absolute shock.

"Y-you mean it was you who…who…"

"Yeah." Aiko answered as she rubbed the back of head sheepishly. "In retrospect, the flames weren't nearly as high as I wanted them to get, but the boiler exploding was an unexpected surprise. You remember the sound it made? KA-BOOM!"

At this she smiled even wider at the now backing away Minori.

"It was great catching up with you Minori! We should do this again sometime! Want to exchange numbers?"

"Actually, I-I-I have to go…"

At this Aiko pouted.

"Aw, too bad."

She shrugged, bringing the bag of books she was holding to hang by her side.

"Oh well, maybe next time."

Without further ado, Aiko parted ways with the frozen high schooler. As soon as she turned out of their terrified view however, Aiko couldn't hold it in anymore.

She laughed long and hard, until her sides started to hurt and her cheeks felt wet.

The old gym burned down because of faulty wiring, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. No doubt Minori was going to spread that story all over Aiko's old school. Oh, how she would love to see their faces. Particularly Mr. Moto's. He had been her least favorite teacher, always telling her sit up straight and pay attention, to stop acting like such a punk.

At this, Aiko stopped laughing, bringing her hands down from her sides to cross her chest. Well, if she had to guess, she was sort of a punk. She didn't join a gang or anything, but she had this very close relationship with trouble that she liked to keep strong. This hadn't been the first time she told that story to an old acquaintance of hers, nor would it be the last. She had an awful habit of delivering the worst when people expected that of her. Oddly enough, on a normal basis she didn't like to meet people's expectations. She still didn't, which is why she made sure to exceed them.

Still, the incident had, in the end, manage to upset her. She didn't like people making presumptions about her, or her activities. Aiko could feel her temper rising with every step she took, not looking left of right, but couldn't stop herself from thinking about all the idiots that upset her with their gossip or their simple lack of brains. Minori was now at the top of her list, but there were so many others. Even before she left school, she knew what people were saying about her, and her father. Idiots, all of them. What did they know? Nothing, they should learn to keep their mouths shut.

From Minori, to Koji, even Mr. Moto. There were also many new idiots for her to deal with. Ranka could be one sometimes, however well meaning, and Officer Shiro, her father too, and who were those idiots that woke her up that one morning? They were especially idiots, barging in and ruining what had been her first morning of normalcy since being kicked out of her own home. Mit something, and Hitachiin. And that other one, the one with the damn smile, Kyo–

There was a screech, and the smell of burning tires hit Aiko's senses before she could even turn to face the direction they were coming from.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aiko found herself on the asphalt, breathing hard, arms raised defensively in front of her face. As no fatal sound of metal against concrete came to her attention, she slowly opened her eyes. She was left slack jawed to see a car not two feet away from where she had fallen back.

Jeez…talk about close. What was it with her and near-death experiences anyways?

Somehow, in her haze of irritation, Aiko made the mistake of walking into the middle of the street. She was lucky that she didn't get killed, but she did feel some nice bruises beginning to knot up along her back. Still, her survival was not enough for Aiko, and without thinking, she stood herself up. Anger flaring, she directed all of her energy onto the car that faced her.

"Idiot!"

Raising her leg, she deliver a good kick to the bumper, jostling the car and leaving a scuff mark from her boot on the black paint job.

"Idiot!"

She shouted louder, kicking the car once again.

"Idiot!"

Kick.

"Idiot!"

Kick.

"Idiots all of them!"

Kick!

"Why don't you watch where you're going?! Right of way to pedestrians, you complete IDIOT!"

KICK!

By this point and time, Aiko was breathing really hard, her temper making her shake. But the physical abuse on the car had been soothing, and she felt herself calm down, her mind returning to her.

It was only then she realized that the biggest idiot right now, was her. What…had she just done?

"Pedestrians may have right of way, but jaywalking is illegal. And so is damaging private property."

Looking up, Aiko watched as a young man stepped out of the rear of the car, and turned to face her. He was tall, with dark hair and glasses that hid his eyes. He wore a high school uniform, only this one paled Minori's and all others she had ever seen, which a light blue jacket with an elegant seal sewn into the breast. He was the very of picture of poise, every inch of him impeccably groomed. And though the tone of his voice had been more than annoyed, it was rich and smooth, like coffee on a cold morning. And just as Aiko was about to label him as _somewhat_ handsome looking, the young man pushed up his glasses but a little bit, allowing her a clear view of his entire face.

Aiko felt herself twitching in shock.

It was that pretty boy. Kyoya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

What was that saying again?

Speak of the devil, and he will answer?

Was he…the…

**.**

**.**

**.**

It seemed recognition went both ways, as pretty boy, with his cold grey eyes, looked Aiko over in some surprise.

"Ah, Aiko-san. I do hope that no harm has come to you."

Aiko found herself taking a step back for some reason. She had been bracing for a shouting match the moment she saw the car door opened, and truthfully she would be deserving of that, but she honestly did not expect this. It left her a little shell shocked, so all she could managed was a timid:

"N-no."

"Good." He said, though his tone did not give any hint of actual relief that she was unharmed. "I also hope that you will be able to pay for the damage you have just done to my father's car."

At this remark, Aiko was smacked out of her surprise. Pay for the damage? Had she really been that rough? She looked down at the mark she had made. It didn't really look all that bad. Aiko knew she shouldn't have run out into the street, and hey, perhaps she over reacted, but it's not like she dented the thing. She was just venting a little misdirected anger, her temper getting the better of her.

"Pay? It's just a mark. Buff it and it'll be good as new." She explained plainly. Though it would probably help her case, Aiko didn't want to give her excuse for what happened. Even if it was true, an excuse was always pathetic, especially hers.

"Yes, but who is going to pay for the time wasted on such an endeavor, or for the time I am wasting here, talking to you." Said the pretty boy, walking over to stand before her, irritation rolling off of him in waves "Do not turn this into an altercation. You were in the wrong here, and you need to–"

"I don't need to do anything. Buff it out yourself, pretty boy. I also don't have time for your whining." Interrupted Aiko. She knew she had no right to get mad, but he was slowly starting to justify her actions, in her perverted, anger fueled logic, if it could be called that.

"Then perhaps you will have time for the authorities." He said simply, taking a cell phone out from his jacket pocket. Aiko's brow twitched.

"You can't be serious…"

"You damaged personal property over a little temper tantrum, and you're telling me that I'm not being serious enough?"

Just who was this guy? One month ago he was an annoying, if polite idiot that had woken her up one morning. He seemed nice enough, but even then, Aiko sensed something off about him. She normally had good intuitions about people. Normally. In this case, that funny feeling she got from before had turned out to be true; this guy was a complete, cold-cut hard ass! It was like he had two personalities, no, like he wore two different masks, one polite and smiling, and the other one…this! Actually, he kind of reminded her of someone she held very dear…

"But if you would prefer to avoid my using such drastic measures, as I would, perhaps we can come to some sort of–"

"I can't pay you." Once more interrupted Aiko, though she was much calmer. She forced herself to look into the boy's eyes, her gaze sincere. "I don't have any money."

The boy's stern expression grew harder, and Aiko found herself grimacing at the look of it.

"Then we have a problem."

"I can get the money though, I promise. Just give me a week." She said, again, sincere. She would pay for it for herself, somehow. Aiko didn't want to bother either Ranka or Haruhi with this, and she especially did not want her mother to find out.

The pretty boy just continued to just glare at her, his cell phone still held threateningly in his hands. Oh god, what if he did call the cops, and it was Officer Shiro who showed up? She better resolve this quick, and calmly. If she was even capable of that.

"And I suppose I should just trust in your word, is that it?" Said the young man finally, his voice full of deride. Aiko nodded her head firmly, her own expression becoming stern, though she couldn't help a twitch of a smirk from showing up. Like she said before, she and trouble had this very affectionate relationship.

"I never make promises I don't intend to keep."

With that, she immediately walked away, heading for the first building that was next to them. Going up to its window, she took down the "Help Wanted" sign that was conveniently hanging. Walking over to grab the handle of the building's entrance, she turned to look back at the pretty boy, who was still standing over by his car.

"I'm still at Haruhi's. Mail the bill there, and address it to me. Don't you dare even think about telling Haruhi anything." At this, her smirk grew wider, seeing a hint of surprise in the young man's face.

"And get moving pretty boy, you're blocking traffic."

With that, she left to go inside the random building she had chosen, disappearing from the young man's view.

…what was she thinking? No, really…what did she just do?

* * *

Ah, a heroine with a dark past? I wonder why that sounds so familiar…oh, right, that's how I write all my female characters…uh heh heh…sorry. But like I said in the beginning, this is supposed to be light and fluffy, well, at least light and fluffy for me.

Jeez, could our two main characters hit it off worse? What will happen now that Aiko has found herself in debt to Kyoya himself? Fun kiddie, lots and lots of fun…next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow of the next day.


	3. Passionate Worker

**Chapter 3: Passionate Worker:**

Short chapter here folks, but please enjoy, as it sets up several feelings! Thanks to Sydney, Squid, and Wonderwomanbatmanfan (psst, me too) for reviewing! And at your request Sydney, here is the next chapter!

* * *

"Aiko! Take table five for me, will ya? I'm taking a break."

"Got it!" Cheerfully replied Aiko, wiping the sweat off her brow as she went over to the mentioned table.

"Order up! Table nine!"

"Mine!" Called Aiko, still smiling.

"Could someone clean up this spill here?"

"I WILL!" Shouted Aiko, becoming a bit strained, her eyes becoming glassy in exhasution.

It had been little more than five days since Aiko had nearly been run over by a devil and got a job at the restaurant she had walked into right afterwards. They thankfully hired her on the spot as a full time waitress, though more times than not, Aiko felt her duties were more along the lines of do everything for everyone because they were lazy idiots and she was desperate for cash.

"Wow, you're one hard worker there, Aiko." Said one of her coworkers, an older boyby the name of Takeo. He was particularly useless, but Aiko had done her best to keep her temper to herself about his laziness, which truthfully wasn't all that different from hers. Besides, the boss, who was never far from the cash register, saw how hard she worked, and no doubt that would feed into her paycheck, one way or another.

"Heh, not really." She replied with false modesty.

"You've been here only five days, yet you work harder than anyone else here. You must be saving up for some fancy new cell or something, right?" He asked, going back to cleaning the glass ware behind the bar.

"Yeah, well, the money's not really for me…"

_It's for a devil that I sold my soul to by accident!_ She shouted in her mind, though her happy smile did not waver as she heard her name being called.

"Aiko! Order up!"

"Coming!"

The restaurant, despite having a bar, was more a family-friendly scene. It was decorated in a simple, but elegant café style equipped with lovely wooden furniture with a deck in the back that was surrounded by a lovely little garden. While the employees were immensely annoying to Aiko, her boss was a clear headed woman that she didn't mind working for, and the customers had so far been alright.

There was only one thing really wrong with the place. Make that two.

One, it was called the "Singing Dragon Drunk" and they had to wear aprons that had that printed on it. Most unfortunate.

Two, it had a karaoke machine. And employees could sing for free. He may be just a regular idiot, but when Takeo go behind the microphone, he became a weapon of mass headaches. And besides, the machine, being evil in nature, kept calling Aiko to go over and use it. She knew she shouldn't, but still, it called…

Shaking her head of the demon machine, Aiko went right back to work, more determined than ever. Every day she got better and better at her job, and she was almost coming to enjoy her time spent there. But still, over the hanging gloom of the karaoke machine, hung a gloomier, dark, angrier cloud.

_The pretty boy devil!_

Within her throat, Aiko growled, unintentionally spooking some customers nearby.

To his benefit, the pretty boy didn't bother her when she emerged from the restaurant, hired. It looked like he and his car had left the moment she went in. She was terrified for the next few days however, expecting the cops to show up at her uncle's place and drag her away to face charges, having no doubt in her mind that the spoiled rich boy brat would pull such a stunt. But, he didn't, instead he did as she asked him to.

He sent her the bill, addressed to her, for her to pay.

It…was a lot more than she thought it was going to be. A lot more.

Gripes, all she kicked was a car, not a diamond, though for these prices she might as well have! Hell, by the end of this, she bet that's what that devil would spend it on for himself, a diamond to put on his crown of evil! Evil, evil, EVIL!

…well, he really wasn't all that bad. He didn't call the cops, he didn't press charges, and so far, Haruhi still remained in the dark, so it was safe to assume he had not told her like Aiko asked him to. Again, it really was all her fault, and over time she had developed _some_ guilt over the incident. But right now, working off her stupid debt, loathing over an enemy to be conquered served her far better than a really heavy guilt trip.

She just worked better when she had a clear person to hate. So, until further notice, the pretty boy would remain her personal devil. Just until she was clear of her debt.

Besides, in a way, she was grateful. Because of what happened, she had gotten this job. And long after she had paid the bill she owed, she would continue working there, hoping to contribute to the family. Maybe if she saved enough, she could take them somewhere nice.

"Hey, Aiko!"

Interrupting Aiko's thoughts as she was carrying the last of the dishes to the kitchen, was none other than Haruhi. At the sight of her in her school uniform, one exactly like the pretty boy's, Aiko smiled wearily.

"Hi Haruhi, what are you doing here?" She asked, placing the dishes on a cart marked "Dirty". Haruhi closed the restaurant door behind her, coming over where Aiko was.

"I came to pick you up. Your shift is almost over, right?"

"Yeah. In about thirty seconds." Aiko said as she began untying her apron strings. She had just finished that last of her clean up right then, and was more than happy to be calling it a day. She was going to have dishpan hands for a week!

"Great. Dad has a surprise or something, so he wanted us to get home together."

Aiko growled.

"Oh, god, he's not going to try and cook for us again, is he?"

Haruhi shook her head, following Aiko as she made her way to the restaurant's entrance, grabbing her coat off of a rack.

"I don't think so. I think he rented a movie."

"Oh, good. If I had to eat one more meal of burnt pork and under cooked rice, I swear, I'd end up choking him with that feather boa he keeps in the closet!"

Haruhi chuckled nervously at her cousin's scarily honest comment.

"You've…been in a really lousy mood lately. I mean lousier than normal. Something happen?"

Immediately, the threatening Aiko turned panic stricken, and looked a Haruhi in a barely contained horror.

"N-nothing happened! Why would you say that Haruhi?! Honestly! Nothing has happened at all, nothing, nada! Haha, haha, ha…" She said, her voice tight and she began to rub the back of her head. Haruhi smiled. Aiko always did that whenever she became nervous. Honestly, she always did put up the tough girl act, but really, she was just a mess.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'll just find out the truth sooner or later anyway. You've never been a good liar."

Aiko immediately glared.

"Well,you're a worse one."

Haruhi, knowing she could bring up several points of evidence to the contrary, including what just happened not thirty seconds ago, decided not to. Aiko was not so stubborn to be unable to see reason, but usually, things turned out better when she confessed her true feelings and thoughts over time. Forcing her to do anything on the spot was against her usually lazy nature. Of course, working as hard as she had been this past week was also against her nature. Something big had to be wrong with her to be so worked up. Well, something was, but she would wait till the right moment to ask again.

"See you tomorrow boss!" Waved Aiko to the only person in the restaurant she respected. With a nod, the gray-haired owner bid goodbye.

"Bye Aiko, have a nice day."

The two cousins walked side by side to the bus station that would take them home. Walking together like that, it was clear to strangers that they were related. However, it was clear to everyone, yes, even strangers, that one was clearly more put together than the other.

Haruhi had always been the calm one of the two of them, since they were little. She was the one who could always be counted on to have a cool head. Aiko on the other hand, not so much. When it came to making decisions, she would just go on one of her walks, return hours or days later, and not even remember what she was supposed to be thinking about. But, to Haruhi, that didn't necessarily make her smarter than her cousin, as Aiko was so apt to tell her. They were both smart, in their own way. Haruhi because she was hard working and natural, and Aiko because she, on rare occasions, got eccentrically passionate.

Her job at the restaurant was a perfect example. It went against every lazy bone in her cousin's body to work as hard as that, but again, once she got passionate about something, she could do almost anything, even overcome her habit of sleeping half of her days away. Though, in every case, what got her passionate about a particular something was always different, and so, Haruhi had to wonder, what was making her work so hard now? Again, there was no getting anything out of Aiko until she was ready to tell it in her own, laid back time.

"You looked like you were having fun in there earlier. Do you like working at that place?" Haruhi asked after a while. Aiko shrugged, already yawning.

"Yeah, I guess. It's fine so long as no one frog voiced tries to sing."

"You mean like you?" Haruhi teased, feeling a bit of the twins coming out in her.

At that remark, Aiko frowned in resentment.

"Hey, you're the one that got kicked out of choir for never being on key, not me."

"You mean got kicked out first. Remember, you were banned about a week later."

"Only because the director and I had artistic differences. He saw himself as a visionary, I saw him as a tone deaf idiot."

Haruhi's smile widened at seeing her cousin smirk. It had always been called a devious smirk, and for good reason.

"You call everyone an idiot."

"That's because most people are."

A moment of silence passed, and the two continued to walk together. Soon though, a burning curiosity came over Aiko.

"Hey, speaking of idiots, how's that Host Club of yours anyway?"

Haruhi cringed.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now." Today had been really rough on her. She had read up to fifty dirty manga to Nekozawa-Senpai's little sister. Never before had she ever had the desire to burn books before. Aiko would kill her if she told her that. But…

"Although, today wasn't so bad. We helped a brother and sister find common ground." She said after a moment, bringing about an odd look of her cousin's face.

"Is that what you guys do? I'm still confused about what a Host Club actually is."

The thought of actually explaining the Host Club's activities to Aiko made Haruhi visibly shudder.

"And its better if it stays that way, trust me."

"If it's that bad, why don't you quit? You always were more of a debate club kid anyway."

"Trust me, if I could, I would have by now." Grumbled Haruhi, and at her misery her cousin regained her smirk. That was the thing with that devious smirk of hers, you never knew if it was at your own expense, or because she was thinking of something funny, an inside joke she would never share. Not even with Haruhi.

"But hey, that reminds me…" Suddenly, Haruhi remembered why she really went to get Aiko from work. Something strange happened at the club today, after the Nekozawa incident. Something that might end up explaining her cousin's mood.

Taking a small grocery bag filled with second-hand books out of her satchel, Haruhi handed them over to a shocked Aiko.

"Kyoya-Senpai asked me to give you this. He said you left it behind form before. He also asked me to tell you that he expects to have the bill paid in full by next Tuesday."

Aiko remained completely still. Like an animal trapped in a corner, she didn't move. Haruhi, wondering if she was wrong in carrying out what the vice-president ordered her to, became worried.

"…Aiko, you didn't get into trouble again, did you?" She asked with an uncharacteristic timidity.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"THAT SMUG BASTARD!" Aiko screamed, birds in the distance startled into flight.

Haruhi sighed.

"I knew something was bothering you. You always were a terrible liar…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The…devil…the true devil…wore…glasses…_

* * *

I know it wasn't much, but we got more of Aiko's character and her relationship with Haruhi. In the next chapter however, we will get plenty of Kyoya and the Host Club as Aiko stops in for an unexpected visit!

I also am slam dunk in the middle of my college finals. I'm drowning in a see of papers and oral exams. And, I'm going to scream to the internet net to just get a little relief, THEY ARE ALL ON MONDAY. I HAVE SIX CLASSES, INCLUDING TWO LABS, AND ALL MY FINALS FOR ALL OF THEM ARE DUE ON MONDAY.

MAY MANGA HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL AND ALLOW ME TO SEE ANOTHER TUESDAY...

Okay, that's done. Well, yeah, expect another update by Tuesday at the earliest. After that, I have an entire month off, so updates will continue to be sort of an every other day thing or at the very, very least, every four to five days. So, yeah, happy finals out there for all of you who suffer as I! And a merry winter!


	4. Barnyard of Hosts

**Chapter 4: Barnyard of Hosts:**

Longest chapter yet folks, though I do hope you all enjoy! I wanted to make up for my being absent during finals and this break I took from updating, but ya know, education is important. And please review, I like to know what elements you enjoy, what more you would like to see, and excreta!

* * *

It was yet another afternoon at the Host Club, and all was going according to plan. The refreshments were tasteful, the tea sets arranged, and the guest bookings were filled to the brim for each Host Club member.

All in all, it was the same as it ever was, thanks to the clever work of the club's vice-president, Kyoya.

"Please come this way, ladies. Your time with Tamaki will be starting in just a moment."

"Thank you Kyoya-sempi!" Gushed a group of young, blushing girls in yellow dresses. One of them stepped forward, she a particular shade of red.

"It was so clever of you all to dress up as animals today! How did you come up with such a brilliant idea?"

Kyoya smiled, his charming façade virtually undetectable.

"It was simple ladies." He turned, making a sweeping gesture to the scattered Host Club members. "You see, there are many legends that tell of each person being born with a spirit animal within them. The spirit can be gentle, or wild. Once that animal is awakened, the person becomes one with nature, and one with their true desires. So be careful ladies, you never know what a beast may do once they have found their desire…"

At the end of his speech, the girls were wriggling in excitement, their eyes focused on Tamaki, who was with a guest. He of course, wore the costume of a white lion. He even had a small crown while the white cape he wore was bordered with fur at the neck, his mane if you will. Kyoya really did not know where Tamaki got his ideas sometimes, but this one, as crazy as it seemed, turned out to be working quite well, they having fitted the members to their so called "animal spirits" to the letter.

Honey, an adorable pink rabbit.

Takashi, the brown bear.

Hikaru and Kaoru, red foxes.

Haruhi, a blue swan.

And of course, Kyoya. The black wolf.

Though the tail kept getting caught between his legs every time he walked and the wolf ears were a bit uncomfortable on top of his head, Kyoya kept up his charming pretense, happily greeting guests and marking quite the profit off of the "Petting Zoo Host Club" limited edition photo collection he had printed last night.

Everything was going smoothly. Successful even, they might just hit a new record.

_Perhaps we shall repeat this kind of theme again, since it seems so popular with the ladies. Perhaps more along the lines of-_

Without any warning, the doors to the music room opened, and in stepped a figure.

"What the hell is this?"

The crowd within the music room halted in their individual conversations to turn over to the main doors, watching with wide, confused eyes as a figure stepped into the room, arms swinging wildly to get the always falling petals away from them. There always was an unlimited supply of them that would rain lightly upon the guests whenever the doors were opened, but it seemed like this guest did not appreciate the complexity of it.

"Why are there so many damn rose petals? Can someone explain that to me? It seems like a waste."

Haruhi was the first to react.

"Aiko? What are you doing here?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akio Fujioka. Age, seventeen. Height, five foot and nine inches. Hair, dark brown .Eyes, dark brown. Physical features, distinctively attractive. No important connections to any one of power or high standing. High school dropout as of six months ago. Grades were average while attending. Family relations, outside of Haruhi and her father, unsavory to say the least.

In other words, useless and of no consequence to someone like Kyoya.

Until his driver nearly ran her over and she began to assault his father's vehicle.

To say that Kyoya was surprised to see that it was Haruhi's cousin that had scuffed the car in a temper tantrum was one way of putting it. He had nearly forgotten about her after their initial meeting a month ago.

She was only of consequence then because of her familial situation that had forced her to move in with Haruhi and her father. At first, Kyoya thought that trouble could arise, given this Aiko character's background and immediate family he had learned about, but as time went on, and Haruhi continued to perform her hosting duties untroubled, Kyoya put the girl out of his mind.

Again, until she started to rage against his father's Mercedes.

He really had no time to deal with such. Classes had finished for the day, and Kyoya was eager to get home and rest up for the next day. They had a large Host event planned, and he knew it was going to give him a headache. Little did he know that headache would come prematurely.

Since she was of no consequence to him, he didn't bother with his usual charm during their altercation. Besides, she had quite irritated him with her foolish actions. She tried to make it sound like it was their fault for nearly running into her and told them to fix the damage she had done, where she was the one foolishly walking out into the middle of the road.

Even with her close ties to Haruhi, he was more than willing to bring the authorities into their little scuffle, he had gotten that irritated. Aiko and her family were well acquainted with them anyway, and he would make sure the event would not bother Haruhi. If that happened, Tamaki and the twins would never let him hear the end of it. But not every commoner could be made an exception.

Then, something happened. In a way, the girl had managed to surprise him. In a matter of seconds, her temper had calmed itself, and her expression became like that he had seen her wear when they first met, when she left for her walk. She was calm, poised, and if it wasn't for her smirk at the end, he would say she almost looked bored. In that moment, Kyoya found himself unable to read her. It had been child's play when she was being temperamental, but…

_"__I never make promises I don't intend to keep."_

She said that before, when the Host club came to the Fujioka house, only then it had been a tease. And without a word, he let her walk away. He did as she asked and sent the bill to her, even though he doubted she would ever be able to pay it.

And honestly, he had no idea why he did it at first.

Boredom perhaps. Or maybe, curiosity. She spoke with such honest conviction, even though the glaze in her eyes shouted at a more devious nature. In that moment, if Kyoya had to guess her animal spirit, he would say…lazy chocolate housecat. A creature that loved swatting at mice but never would manage to catch one due to its nature for failure.

She would never be able to get the money she owed him. Not in the time she had said. By having compared their backgrounds, he knew Aiko to be the opposite of Haruhi, who despite her circumstances managed to accomplish much.

But still, he wondered, if scrambling around trying to succeed when one had nothing to work with besides their natural talent and maybe a little be bit of luck was a commoner trait, or a distinct quality of the Fujiokas? Perhaps she too, along with Haruhi, might just manage to surprise him.

It was an interesting notion, in its own way. And so, he had decided to entertain it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

On a scale of one to ten, Kyoya would say even he couldn't count high enough to express his surprise at seeing Aiko standing at the entrance of the music room, smirking. Of course, it hardly showed, his glasses reflecting away any insight to his expression, which righted itself to its cool mask after a matter of seconds.

_This can only mean one thing…trouble. Of which I have no tolerance for today. _

"Aiko? What are you doing here?" Asked Haruhi as she stood up from the table she had been sharing with her guests.

Dressed in a dark hoodie, a low cut tank top, ripped shorts, thigh socks, and those same damn, clunky boots that had scuffed the car, the unwelcomed commoner girl strode into the music room, dark chocolate eyes taking everything in curiously. All eyes were trained on her, but she seemed to be oblivious to it. Kyoya especially was giving her a rather hard glare, and his mind quickly rushed for possible solutions to handling this without wasting too much effort or time to get the unwelcomed to leave. How did she even get inside the school in the first place?

"Wow. This place is nice. I'm really impressed Haruhi, this is a really nice school."

"What do you think you're doing here, Aiko?" Haruhi repeated herself, coming to stand before her cousin. Aiko paused in her glancing around, focusing on Haruhi. Her expression was unreadable for a moment, but then, her eyes became as wide as tea cup saucers.

"What do_ you_ think you're wearing Haruhi? You look like a stuffed chicken."

Haruhi frowned, becoming annoyed now. She hid her hands behind her, trying to hide the wings that were attached to her back.

"I'm supposed to be a swan." She said with some shame. She never had been one to get into the themes of the Host Club. And the wings were pretty ridiculous.

"Is this what you're spending your time doing? I thought you wanted to be a lawyer, not poultry." Said Aiko, smirking once again.

"It's for the club. I know it looks silly, believe me, but –"

"Um, excuse me? Pardon the intrusion." It was Tamaki. The commotion hardly went unnoticed by the king, and it seems he was wanting to straighten things out. Kyoya came to stand beside him as the president continued, giving the girl a pleasant grin. "But, would you mind giving us your name, lovely princess? And telling us how you know our dear Haruhi?"

Aiko stared at him blankly for a minute, but then, cynical disbelief took a hold of expression.

"What? Are you really so thick you don't remember me? I'm Haruhi's cousin. Aiko Fujioka. I gave you a nose bleed. Well, almost a nose bleed. By the way, what's with the mane?"

"WHA?!" Shouted everyone in the room after a moment, though more at the news of her being Haruhi's relative than Tamaki's assault. In an instant, the guests surrounded the center stage of this telling drama, all eager and nervous to hear more.

"Haruhi has a cousin?! What, how, I…what?!" Exclaimed Tamaki, his face white with a mental break down.

"Don't you remember boss?" Said Kaoru, coming up on the king's left.

"When we first visited Haruhi's house?" Said Hikaru, coming up on the king's right.

"She's the Haruhi twin doll!" They both then said together, simultaneously pointing at Aiko.

The guests as well as Tamaki examined the evidence of what the twins had just said. They were right, the strange girl did look a _lot_ like Haruhi. Different, but a lot alike. Course, it could be because they were both now scowling, and that made them look nearly identical.

Finally, Tamaki's memory had returned to him.

"Of course, large sized Haruhi! How could I be so blind! Large Haruhi, please forgive me ignorance!" He said while placing a dramatic hand on his forehead. Kyoya inwardly groaned.

_That idiot. _

Aiko flinched, insulted.

"…large sized?"

Kyoya saw this as his time to speak. They were already wasting too much time on this insignificance. The ladies were already beginning to whisper, leaping to conclusions and wondering what this strange commoner girl possibly had in common with their Haruhi, besides looks.

Soon, they just might conclude that they did not like her rough nature, or how she was being too familiar with their Haruhi. Then the real trouble would begin.

"Excuse me, Aiko-san," He began politely, "did you have a purpose in coming to the club today? I take it there must be a very important reason for you to trespass on private school grounds."

That part still boggled him. There was only one entrance into the grounds of Ouran Academy, and it was monitored. No one was permitted unless they are a student, employee, or guest. She was none of those. She must have snuck in. In that case, a call to security would normally be in order, but it would not do to cause any more of a scene as this already was.

Aiko merely looked at him. Once again, she reminded him of a lazy housecat, with a plastered on bored expression that could not be read. Soon enough, she began to step towards him, maintaining eye contact. She looked quite serious, but also, studious. Kyoya did not like the look.

When she was but three steps away, the whole room was filled with a tense anticipation for what was going to happen next.

Slowly, carefully, Aiko pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here is the debt I owe you, pretty boy. Every cent. Paid on time, a week from the incident, on Tuesday." She said, holding a stuffed envelope in her hands. Leaning forward, she placed it in the beast pocket of his jacket, patting it when it was secured. The contact made Kyoya tense.

Her actions had a shockwave effect on the rest of the company, Host member and guest alike.

Kyoya merely sighed in frustration. So, this was the reason for her coming here. He really regretted not calling the authorities on her when he had the chance.

_Perhaps it wasn't too late to call in school security after all._

"I see. You could have mailed this you know." He told her, still managing to keep a hold of his charming disguise. Aiko nodded.

"I know. I wanted to deliver it in person."

Well, that was a little surprising. Honor amongst commoners he assumed. The serious expression on Aiko changed then, and she became nervous all of the sudden. Her emotions flittered faster than the pages of an open book caught in the wind. Rubbing the back of her head, she suddenly looked away from him.

"I…I also wanted to apol…apolo…"

Back with the other Host Club members, who by now had all gathered to watch the strange scene, Haruhi blinked in surprise.

"Wow. Aiko must be feeling really guilty about this."

"What do you mean? Guilty about what?" Asked Kaoru as he boredly played with his fox tail. Haruhi turned to explain to him.

"The last time she apologized, it was for accidentally setting her dad's car on fire. And that was twelve years ago."

"Whoa, hard core punk." Said Hikaru, looking at the girl in a new light. Tamaki could be seen visibly shivering now, and Honey-Senpai came up to tug at Haruhi's sleeve worriedly.

"Haru-chan? Is Ai-chan really a punk? But she looks so cute, like you."

"She's not a punk. Like I said, it was an accident. Unlike what she did to Kyoya's car." Explained Haruhi, she the only other one to be fully enlightened about the situation. Still, her cousin coming here was only going to cause her trouble, both with the other host members and the guests later, but more especially Kyoya. No doubt he would take this halt in club activities out on her.

"What did she do to Kyoya's ca–"

"I wanted to apologize! There, damn it, I said it!" Shouted Aiko, forcing herself to give a polite bow at the end. She looked like she wanted to wash out her mouth, but she held the meek position for a while until Kyoya spoke, somehow smiling still.

"There really was no need for you to come all this way. Really." His reflecting glasses made his irritation unseen, but his tone was a little more harsh than usual for this guise as he pointed to the ring of yellow dresses that surrounded them. "You have interrupted our guests' time here."

"Guests? I thought this was a club?" Aiko asked, looking up from her bent position.

"It is. It's a Host Club."

"Well, what exactly does a Host Club do?" She asked as she stood up straight, her expression thoroughly perplexed. The other members, now too curious to be keeping themselves at a distance, came closer.

"You didn't tell her Haruhi?" Asked Hikaru as the other club members stared at her. She sighed in frustration.

"It's not like I go bragging about this you know. Especially to Aiko. She wouldn't be able to understand, being a sane person and all." Haruhi muttered the last bit to herself, though no one paid her any mind.

"Allow me to help her then." Suddenly announced Tamaki. It seems he had shed his momentary fear of Aiko away, and boldly came to stand beside Kyoya once more, bringing Aiko's curious attention onto him. The king opened his arms in a dramatic gesture to begin.

"Here at the Host Club is where the handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's playground for the superrich and beautiful, large sized Haruhi!"

At the conclusion of his speech, Tamaki had poised himself like he was reaching for the sky, a fitting slimily he thought to what he had just described. Aiko however, only looked more confused and now a little worried.

"Wait, entertain?" Slowly, she turned to face her cousin.

"Haruhi, are these guys pimping you out?"

There was a long pause. The room went tense. The cultured young ladies could not distinguish just what such a phrase meant, but they could tell they should be offended to hear it. The Host Club members understood the phrase, but could not believe they had just heard. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki were the only ones to speak after a while.

"Pimp…"

"…ing…"

"…out?"

"I told you she wouldn't be able to understand." Sighed Haruhi as her cousin came to stand by her.

"Haruhi, what have these guys made you do?"

"Nothing!" Finally screamed Tamaki, shocking the whole room back to life. "Our Haruhi is the epitome of innocence! We would never let anyone lay a finger on Haruhi, daddy would never allow it! Tamaki loves his child very much! How dare you make such an assumption of daddy's love for his little Haaarrruuuhhhiii!"

At this, he was hugging said "daughter", tears of indignity streaming down his eyes, as if Aiko had been questioning his love for her. This however only managed to make things worse, and Aiko started to tense.

"D-daddy? You call yourself her _daddy_?" She whispered, looking horrified. From his position beside them, Kyoya sighed once more. Thanks to Tamaki's over reaction and frankly eerie explanation, Aiko looked ready to wrestle Haruhi away from the man she could not be blamed for labeling as a pervert. Thankfully, Haruhi came to everyone's rescue as she got herself out of Tamaki's grip, and placed a soothing hand on her cousin's shoulder while the twins dragged the unhelpful king away to a corner for the time being.

"Look, Aiko. It may sound weird, but this is still a school club. The most I do is serve tea and talk to the guests. Sometimes, we wear costumes, like today. It's really harmless. Sometimes."

"Really?"

The two of them stared for some while. There seemed to be some hidden communication between the two, something to be read between the lines. It only made since, the two have been very close since childhood. Which could present another problem that Kyoya would have to deal with. Aiko knew Haruhi's true gender. It was only a matter of time till she referred to Haruhi by the wrong prefix…

"Really." Assured Haruhi. Once more, Aiko's expression changed rapidly, this time to another smirk.

"Well, I guess in that case…" She walked away from her cousin, making towards the nearest, empty couch. After sitting herself down with an ungraceful flop, she waved at Haruhi to come over.

"How about some tea for me Haruhi? I've been working all day and I'm bushed."

Once more, Aiko managed to rile the poor ladies of Ouran Academy.

"S-she requested Haruhi?! Her own cousin?!" Shouted a conglomerate of guests. This most definitely did not count as moe! Well, maybe if Aiko was a boy…but no! This was not moe! It was not cute at all!

Kyoya could see the turning tide that was their guests' affections. He needed to act quickly and get this situation under control now, or else, they definitely would not make any more profit for the day. The ladies of Ouran were delighted to have more male admirers for their Hosts, and they tolerated one another, but to have an outside lady come in and take any attention away from the club members, well, Kyoya did not want to clean up such a mess.

"I'm sorry, but refreshments are reserved only for our guests. More to the point, you are not a student at this school, which means –"

"Wait, working? How old are you?" Asked Hikaru as he suddenly reappeared, interrupting Kyoya as he and the other Host members made their way closer to the reclining Aiko.

"Seventeen. I got a full time job at a restaurant downtown." She explained, watching Haruhi as she came to sit beside her, not bothering to get Aiko some tea, which made her frown.

"Do commoners usually start working so young?" Asked Kaoru, he now interested like his brother. Aiko looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean? I had other jobs before this one. So did Haruhi. We worked at a flower shop, a book store, and a grocery together before we ever went to high school."

"Really? Is that true Haru-chan?" Asked Honey, a sad look coming over his face. Mori, who was by his side, glanced down at his friend, expressionless. The girl only shrugged.

"Yeah, during our summer breaks. Aiko would always come and stay at my house once our school finished and we'd find jobs together, to help pay for next year's uniforms and books."

From the other side of the room leaped in Tamaki, who was absolutely devastated by this news. His poor Haruhi, having to work her childhood away like some slave due to her poorness!

"That sounds so terrible! You poor thing Haruhi!"

His sudden presence made Aiko jump in surprise, but Haruhi shrugged off his pity.

"It wasn't that bad. It could be hard sometimes, but we had lots of fun together while we worked." She paused for a second, then smiled off into the distance. "I liked working hard. It made me feel good to do something meaningful with my time."

From her position on the couch, Aiko could hear several girls sigh in a dreamy fashion. She peaked over the couch to see a line of girls fainting at hearing Haruhi's words. No doubt the sight was strange to her, and she turned instantly around, a little nervous. It was clear all this was still foreign to her, and Kyoya hoped that it would hasten her departure. Her nervousness did increase sooner than he expected though, as a fawning Tamaki came to kneel in front of her and Haruhi.

"The solidarity of a commoner family brings tears to my princely eyes! Though poor, this family strives to uphold such dignity in working with their hands!"

At this, he grabbed said hands of the two commoner girls to hold them up high in a delicate fashion, as if he wanted everyone to admire them.

"These hands, so strong and yet so soft. These are the hands of family love! It makes daddy so proud that Haruhi has such a wonderful-UGH?!"

With a small amount of flexibility, Aiko had maneuvered her one of her heavy set boots to collide quite precisely with Tamaki's face, she digging the heel of her foot into it to leave red impressions.

"Don't touch us pervert, you're shedding fur all over me and Haruhi." With that she straightened out her leg, causing the kneeling Tamaki to be thrown back. Instantly he was on his feet again, white puffs of steam coming out of his ears and a distinct shoe mark embedded across his face.

"H-how could you?! Large sized Haruhi, how can you be so cruel?!"

"For the last time, I'm not like Haruhi. I'm Aiko." She groaned, and behind her the twins nodded their heads.

"That's for sure. You're really a bit of a punk, aren't you? Picking on the boss like that, not that he didn't deserve it…"

Interestingly enough, Aiko flinched at their comment. A look of hurt momentarily crossed her face, but she shook it off as she started to stand, seemingly annoyed and hiding it poorly. Kyoya took note of this as he went to follow her as she began to make her way towards the doors. The twins then looked to Haruhi, their attention always fleeting, who had been watching her cousin with concern.

"Wait, did you say "our school" before?" They asked. She nodded without looking away from the retreating form of Aiko.

"That's right. Aiko and I went to the same middle school together."

The twins smirked.

"It makes sense now. Why you didn't grow up to be more girly."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Haruhi asked, a bit irritated at them. They shrugged.

"It means what it means."

"Aiko-san, are you going now?" Kyoya asked politely when he had caught up with the girl just as she was about to open the door to leave. She stopped to look at him, expression a blank slate once again.

"Yeah, I changed my mind about the tea. It's too…strange here. Even for me."

He smiled.

"Then before you go, I would like to remind you that you have trespassed onto _private_ school grounds, and while we can forgive your ignorance this time, if such is repeated again, for the sake of–"

"Thanks for returning my books pretty boy."

Kyoya paused for a moment after Aiko's interruption. Her books? Oh, yes, he had Haruhi return those to her. Odd that he had picked them up when she left them behind. But it would have been a shame to leave such a well kept edition of Leo Tolstoy's in the street. Rather classical taste for a high school dropout however.

"Please do not return to school ground unless you have been officially invited by one of students who has been granted permission to have you here. There are rules that need to be followed. And even if you get such permission, by not being an official student of Ouran Academy, you cannot partake in any club activities, and that includes the Host Club."

At the end of his speech, which was intended to serve as a warning against repeating her foolish actions, Aiko only yawned. Such idiocy to not heed what she was being told reminded Kyoya all too much of the president of the club. But as she suddenly looked up, Aiko's now sleepy eyes spotted something. A smirk grew, deviously playful one.

"Nice ears."

Kyoya did not allow any emotion come to pass. He could understand it now. Her unreadable expression, it was nothing new, just merely different.

It was her mocking face.

Walking to the set of doors that led into the music room, he opened one for her.

"Please leave at your earliest convenience." He said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Or what, you'll huff and you'll puff?"

"Precisely."

The smirk grew wider. Turning to give Haruhi a wave, which the other girl returned before her attention was monopolized by the twins again, Aiko then strode out.

"Don't worry, now that I am no longer in debt to the devil this is goodbye forever, pretty boy."

Watching her walk away, Kyoya found himself certainly hoping so.


	5. Photographs and Police Part One

**Chapter 5: Photographs and Police; Part One:**

**I would also like to point out that Haruhi is sixteen like she is in the manga rather than fifteen in the anime. That way, her and Aiko are only a year apart. Just making things clear. **

**This chapter is the first of a two parter, and you all know what that means, brace yourselves for a cliff hanger!**

**Also, sorry, this chapter kinds of bounces around a lot in perspectives. I'll tone it down in the future, and will tell you now that it will typically be Kyoya's, Haruhi's, or Aiko's perspectives. Please enjoy! (Also, sorry for taking so long to update, but yeah, stopping reading this and get to reading the chapter!)**

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, have you studied for that math test yet?" Asked Hikaru, he and his brother coming up to where Haruhi was standing. The Host Club was done entertaining guests for the day, and all were preparing to wrap things up.

"Of course." Said Haruhi, her thoughts about what to cook for dinner having been interrupted. The twins then smiled.

"Good, then that means your free tonight, right?"

"No, I have chores to do." She stated blankly. Truthfully, there actually wasn't that much for her to do, but she wanted to go to the restaurant Aiko worked at to see her. After Aiko came to the Host Club two weeks ago, Haruhi had not seen much of her, as her boss had her working evening and night shifts.

"Aw, but we wanted to hang out." Sighed the twins. They did not really expect her to agree, but they liked to try their luck anyway. Besides, every time they brought something like this up, there was always a predictable reaction from-

"You devils keep away from Haruhi! If she says she's busy, then she's busy!" Tamaki sternly said to the twins, coming in between them and Haruhi. Kaoru tilted his head to one side curiously, their game beginning.

"That means she has no time for you either boss."

The look on Tamaki's face was, in a wood, devastated. With a whimpering upper lip, Tamaki turned to said commoner behind him.

"What? Haruhi, is this true? Are you too busy to even be with your daddy?"

"Honey-Senpai, it must be nice to have sweets again, right?" Asked Haruhi, who was already on the other side of the room with Mitsukuni and Takashi. Tamaki crashed down to the ground in utter defeat while the twins looked at his crushed body boredly.

_She completely ignored him. Harsh. _

"Yup! It's all so yummy and my tooth doesn't hurt anymore!" Mitsukuni replied to Haruhi in full cheer, his brown eyes wide with happiness. He lifted a plated slice to her, dancing with it above his head.

"Do you want to share some with me, Haru-chan?" He asked so sweetly that Haruhi could not resist. Besides, it had strawberries on it, and it looked really good.

"M-maybe just a little…" She replied, taking the plate gently. It looked really, really, _really_ good. She was glad that sweets were back on the menu again, but more for just then her able to enjoy them. Honey-Senpai had only just recovered from his toothache, and with that the tension between him and Mori-Senpai. When that little scuffle happened, Haruhi worried for the silent Mori's life for a moment. But, she should have figured that those two would work things out, and with the help of Tamaki no less. That had been a surprise, but she supposed Tamaki could be very kind and thoughtful sometimes…

"I'm really glad that your tooth healed Honey-Senpai." She said to distract from where her thoughts were taking her.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Agreed the twins, coming over to the table where Haruhi and the third-year Host members were seated. "I thought for sure that Honey-Senpai was going to bite us all, like he had Tamaki. By the way, how's that healing boss?" Finished Hikaru, glancing back to their left behind king.

"It's not…" He wept, suddenly cradling said bitten arm.

Suddenly appearing beside all of them, as if he had slipped out of the shadows, was Kyoya, and by the strictness of his face, even Tamaki could tell he was not in the best of moods.

"If you all could focus your attentions for just one moment, then perhaps we can get to our after club meeting? There are several new events we need to discuss." He said with a stern, cold voice.

The Shadow Kings mask had momentarily slipped to his true unpleasant disposition to the Host Club members this day, but it was understandable though. After all, he was in charge of finances, and now that Honey could have sweets again, well, his mood had noticeably declined the day Honey was cleared, and he seemed somewhat depressed to the other members. They snapped to obey, and soon all of them were seated at a long table by one of the many windows, the afternoon sun alighting the room for them.

"First issue to discuss, we are needing new themes. I would like to order the costumes today, so, Tamaki, any new ideas?" Kyoya began, and the king put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm…got it! We'll be roguishly handsome pirates, come to steal the hearts of beautiful princesses!"

There was silence for a moment, and then Kyoya turned away from Tamaki.

"Anyone else?"

Tamaki twitched at his being ignored, but the twins immediately perked up, raising their hands.

"How about something like a maid café? Like what the commoners have. Our driver took us past one and they looked to be quite popular." Spoke Hikaru.

Kyoya looked like he was going to question them further about what they had stated, when Haruhi, who was sitting beside him, looked at the twins in confusion.

"Don't you mean butler café, Hikaru? For the Host Club I mean."

"No, maid." Suddenly, the twins were behind her, and in a flash of black and white, there was a dress dangling in front of her. It was a maid outfit.

From beside her, Kyoya sighed. He should have known better than to trust the twins to come up with anything productive. He began to type at the laptop before him, knowing that nothing was going to get done by asking the others. Though, this butler thing Haruhi spoke of did hold some merit.

"No way." Haruhi said with stern malice for the lacy atrocity that was before her. From either side of her chair, the twins sighed in frustration.

"Come on Haruhi, it would be real cute. We even have a feather duster."

"I said no." In another flash of orange hair and smirks, the twins had disappeared to the other side of the table, right next to Tamaki, the true victim of this game. They had not teased the king with his odd obsession with dressing up Haruhi for a while, so this was a perfect opportunity. Of course, they too would love to see Haruhi in one of their mother's outfits one day, but they knew better than to hope for her to ever agree willingly to do so.

"Boss, don't you want to see Haruhi as a pretty maid?" They said, now dangling the dress in front of him. The boss went red, no doubt going into fantasy mode.

"I…I…"

"Moving on, we've had to make adjustments to the budget to prepare for our next big event, the Summer Night's Gala that is held before the beginning of summer vacation." Interjected Kyoya firmly, bringing everyone's attention back onto him.

Normally he was tolerant of the twins' pranks and at times encouraged them, but today, not only was he still upset with Honey getting over his toothache, he also wanted to get this meeting over with as soon as possible.

His father had said he wanted to discuss something with him and his brothers tonight during dinner, and Kyoya had a strong suspicion as to what it might be about, and he wanted to prepare should such be the case.

_Though of course, I hardly see what he could possibly want from me. Perhaps he wishes to test me yet again, as if anything would ever be enough proof for him…_

"The Summer Night's Gala? What is that?" Asked Haruhi, and after they had sat themselves back down, the maid dress having suddenly disappeared, the twins answered her.

"It's the last event the school throws before summer vacation. It's a bit of a reward after all the hard work before the real fun starts. Usually the planners are random volunteers, but it seems this year Kyoya managed to monopolize it for the Host Club."

"Yes, this event will certainly be beneficial to the club's finances and publicity, as the event is a charity event as well." Agreed Kyoya as he began pulling up the files he already had on past budgets for the party for reference.

"Oh, what kind of charity?" Asked Haruhi. This was the first time she could remember the Club doing anything for charity.

"Why, for your kind of course." Bluntly stated Kyoya, and Haruhi glared.

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Growled Haruhi under her breath. Kyoya was certainly in a mood today.

"Anyways, the theme for the event last year was "Paradise", which seemed to go over well with the students. We need something far better if we hope to make the event a success. Any suggestions?" Asked Kyoya, hoping that this time around someone might come up with something better. Tamaki perked up.

"Well, how about–"

"How about "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by Shakespeare?" Spoke Haruhi.

All turned to look at har in great shock. She never contributed to the meetings outside of asking questions, but creative planning? Never. She was not an imaginative heroine. So the slight shock of the Host Club was understandable. It was Kyoya who spoke first.

"That…may work." He said in actual honesty. If there ever was an idea to merit consideration, this was it. His mood suddenly shifted as his mind began scheming and planning. Yes, this idea had much merit indeed, and if he planned and manipulated it just right, the night could be more than a success, but an achievement for the Host Club.

"May work? It's brilliant! Haruhi is so clever, just like her daddy!" Proclaimed Tamaki, visions of fairies and kings dancing through his head.

"Don't insult me Senpai." Haruhi huffed. Honestly she didn't think that they would actually listen to her. The only reason she blurted that out was because she had tripped over her cousin's collection of books that had been slowly building higher these the weeks she had been with them. The one that had hit her head happened to be the same Shakespeare play, and it had just happen to come into her mind. Still, maybe if they could pull this off, perhaps Kyoya might be willing to lower her debt some? It was worth trying.

"It is only a suggestion. We will wait to see if something can be arranged with it." Said Kyoya, dashing her hopes. Still, she could see him typing at his laptop with a new vigor than before, a sign of his lifted mood.

"How about we dress up boss?" Suddenly suggested the twins. Tamaki looked at them like they were dunces.

"Well, of course we will."

It was time for round two of their game today, and the Hitachiin twins had just the thing.

"Great, then Haruhi can wear this. She could be the fairy queen~"

From behind their backs, the two devils pulled out a sheer dress of delicate pink that was slit up the sides in a very suggestive manner. It was practically see-through, and had light, delicate wings attached to the back, resembling a fairy's.

"Where do you guys keep getting these costumes?!" Shouted Haruhi, who was both angry and confused by their ability to make outfits appear out of thin air.

"What do you think boss?" Asked the twins, and Tamaki was turning a darker shade of red than ever before.

"It's…it's…" He began stuttering, and Haruhi prepared her poor hears to be assailed by some perverted nonsense.

"It's not what a young lady should wear in public. You two should be ashamed to want to dress up Haruhi like that!"

The twins and Haruhi looked at their king in surprise, and even Kyoya glanced up briefly. Haruhi's expression softened itself, and she almost smiled as she spoke.

"Wow Senpai, that's actually very–"

"Besides, daddy would much prefer to see his sweet Haruhi dressed up in something like this!"

The king stood up, and pulled something out of his pocket the then slam it on top of the table with such force that poor Honey almost fell of his chair. With a dramatic flair, he removed his hand, revealing a small photograph. Unable to help her interest, Haruhi leaned slightly forward.

It was a picture of, what else, her. At least she thought it was at first, but then she became unsure. It depicted a young girl in a white dress walking away from the camera, though had last minute turned back to look at whoever was taking it. With a bit of a shock, Haruhi finally recognized the girl in the picture.

"Daddy wants to see his Haruhi like this again! You used to be so cute!" Continued on the king, hugging himself at the thought of her wearing dresses for once like a girl. But with a look of confusion, Haruhi caught his attention.

"Senpai, that's not me."

"Wha?"

"That's Aiko back in middle school."

The king and the twins, who were nearby and still holding up that ridiculous dress, leaned to look over the picture once more. Kyoya had stopped in his typing as well, and glanced over what proceeded next.

The girl in the photograph looked exactly like Haruhi. So, it had to be her. Kyoya had received these from Ranka himself. There could be no mistake, certainly none made by him.

_Though, her eyes…they are like dark, bitter chocolate…_

Immediately Kyoya knew what Haruhi said to be true, and the slight lift in mood from his new schemes for the upcoming Gala had diminished greatly. To make any mistake, however slight, was against the very nature of the Ootori family, him especially. True, the error had occurred before he had even met Haruhi's cousin, but still, such slip ups like this would be a wreck should something similar happen tonight at dinner with his father. Still, this was insignificant. He had only given Tamaki the picture in the first place to shut him up one day when he was being particularly annoying. It served him right to receive a fake.

"But, the hair…" Protested Tamaki pitifully, pointing out that the girl had the exact same haircut Haruhi had before she came to high school. She shrugged.

"Aiko cut her hair first like that before I did. I guess my dad must have accidentally given you one of Aiko's pictures." This she spoke to Kyoya, knowing that of course he was the supplier. No one else would be clever or evil enough to use pictures of her as bait to manipulate the others. It scared her to think what this one had done for him, though it creeped her out even more that Tamaki was carrying it on his person.

"Actually," She continued after a moment of thought "who's to say that my dad sent only one by mistake? He never really was any good at organizing things, and I guess we did look sort of the same back then."

There was a flurry of movement and emptying of pockets from the twins and Tamaki. To her shock, the table was soon covered in pictures all over the table. With panic, the three shouted at her in desperation as they all threw photos at her to look at.

"This one, what about this one?!"

"No, this one, please tell me that is you Haruhi!"

"Please, this one has to be of you! It's just too cute not to be!"

"Why should I tell you which one is which?! It's wrong that you guys have so many pictures of us in the first place!" She yelled at them, becoming angry. Honestly, what was wrong with them? First the dresses and now this. She prayed to one day witness a dull moment again.

Wanting no part in this new commotion, Kyoya had gone back to his typing, making a mental note to organize the pictures at a later date. He was just getting back to his researching for the Gala, when a photo landed on his keyboard, halting his process. He picked it up and was about to toss it aside, when Haruhi noticed it.

"Hey. I remember that one." She said, surprised to see it. Though it could have been mistaken for her, Haruhi knew it was one of Aiko. It showed one their old middle school talent shows, and Aiko holding a microphone on a stage, singing. It was not long after that had been taken that Aiko graduated and went off to high school, and they had begun to see less of one another.

Tamaki came over behind Kyoya and noticed that he was holding one of his collected pictures, and pointed at it with vigor.

"It's you, right? Right? Please tell daddy that's his little, sweet Haruhi!"

To his eternal disappointment, Haruhi shook her head.

"No, I wasn't very good at music, but Aiko was really was."

"Huh? Music? Really?"

"She loved singing. She had been taking lessons since she was four." Explained Haruhi, and this earned her a glance from Kyoya, who was still holding onto the photo. He was about to put it down, when the twins came in close, inspecting the picture curiously.

"Who'd would have thought…" Began Hikaru.

"…that a punk like her could sing?" Ended Kaoru.

Haruhi's expression became stern at their words.

"Aiko's not a punk."

"Could have fooled us."

Haruhi was about to say something, becoming angry again, when she was interrupted by the last person she would have expected to be.

Mori.

"There is a police vehicle outside."

All turned, and saw the friendly giant looking out of the window the table was by. He was watching something happening on the ground below. How he even moved from the table without being noticed by the others was strange, but what he said was stranger.

"What did you say Mori-Senpai?" Asked Tamaki. A police car? Here, what could that possibly mean-

"Aiko is there too." Went on Mori.

All turned at the sound of a chair being pushed back harshly and falling to the ground, and the Host Club watched as Haruhi ran towards the exist. Tamaki was the first to follow her, but eventually, the Host Club chased after her, concerned for what was going on.

Aiko? The Police? What was happening? Kyoya knew that whatever it was, it would be far from good.

* * *

**Uh-oh. What does this mean? Why is Aiko with a cop at school? Why are both Aiko and Haruhi offended by the word "punk" so much? What does Kyoya's father have to say to him and his brothers at dinner, and just what is this Summer Gala and how will it stir up even more trouble for the host club? **

**Why are you asking me all these questions? I don't know. I make this up as I go along. Seriously. ****_Which reminds me, you guys can make requests for some plot points or activities for the Host Club and Aiko to do in the future._**** I do follow the anime, but I like making up my own filler, and am free to others' ideas. So come on, help me make their lives miserable with adventure!**


	6. Photographs and Police Part Two

**Chapter 6: Photographs and Police Part Two:**

**Aren't you all so glad that I updated this quick so you guys wouldn't be left in the dark? No, well, you should be. Have fun guys and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a fine, normal day for Aiko. All was well. Her job was going excellently, what with her boss letting her get behind the bar counter and earn tips by making drinks in her spare time. With the amount of money she had been making lately, she just might be able to afford a place of her own to stay and start paying back her uncle for all he had done for her. Aiko also had just finished an invigorating book, was able to get some laundry done and, to her great joy, Haruhi had promised to make spicy curry with extra emphasis on the spicy, which was Aiko's favorite.

And then he showed up. Right there, in the restaurant of all places.

"So, how have you been Aiko?" Asked Officer Shiro of Aiko, the two of them leaning against his patrol car, parked outside the prestigious Ouran Academy. Aiko scoffed.

"Don't patronize me."

"Come on, I've been worried about you." He pressed, loosening his tie and fiddling with his rather cliché trench coat. Though Aiko only called him Officer Shiro, she was pretty sure he had been promoted to Lieutenant several years ago. It didn't matter to her, because one way or another, it was this man that was a constant annoyance and comfort to her unstable life. Rank was only a matter of opinion. Besides, she knew it drove him crazy that she didn't call him by proper rank.

Also, had she known the Singing Dragon Drunk was his favorite restaurant, she would have quit day one.

"Well, you shouldn't be." She eventually bit back.

In the minute he had seen her at what happened to be his favorite place to dine every few weeks, Officer Shiro took it upon himself to escort Aiko home. She was grateful of the free ride and all, but several times during the trip over to pick up Haruhi from school, there were times when she knew that if she jumped out of the moving car, there would only be minimal chance of breaking her legs, and that it would be worth it.

"I am glad you found a job. But don't you think you should try enrolling back into high school?" Officer Shiro kept pressing. Honestly, he was like the nosy grandmother Aiko always avoided visiting. All nice and genuinely interested in her welfare. It annoyed her to unknown boundaries.

"No. I don't."

"What if it was someplace like this? This looks nice." Officer Shiro gestured to the main building that stood towering over them. Its imposing height made Aiko crane her neck to see the peak of it, and she grimaced at its pink touched walls.

"Not even if I was paid. Too many damn, weird, rich kids."

The elder gentleman shook his head in disappointment.

"I see your attitude has yet to change." He sighed.

"I see your waist line has." Aiko instantly rebutted, sending him a glare for his meddling. He however, used to her hostile nature, only gave her a mildly reproachful look.

"Honestly, you could try to be a bit friendlier. After all we've gone through together, I think I deserve just a little politeness. "

Aiko merely huffed a sigh and went back to inspecting her boots.

How many years had she known this man? Since she was eleven, wasn't it? In other words; too, damn, long. And that was both bad and good. Bad, cause he was a constant annoyance. Good, because he was constant. He was one of the only constant and available persons in her life. There were so few, and there would be even fewer soon, especially with what she had planned around the corner.

Another sigh left her, knowing when she was beat.

_He did, after all, drive me here._

"…how's your wife?" She managed to say politely after a moment, with hardly any deride in her voice at all. Officer Shiro smiled.

"She's fine. Thanks for asking. She had been wondering about you lately."

This piqued Aiko's interest, as her brows unknitted themselves in innocent curiosity.

"Really?"

Officer Shiro nodded, recognizing the softer, more agreeable side of Aiko finally coming out of that crusty, sarcastic shell.

"Yeah, she liked to have you over again sometime. Say's you were a sweet kid." His smile turned into a ponderous frown, and he put a hand to his chin to emphasize the thought. "Then again, she is a bad judge of character."

Aiko smirked, widely and proudly.

"I can see that. She married you after all."

"Yup, you haven't changed one bit." Officer Shiro said with a laugh.

It was always the same whenever he came by to see Aiko throughout the years he had known her. Ever since she was a just a kid, she had a pension for getting herself into trouble and for being around people that were trouble. Maybe it was genetics. But, he knew her to be a good girl, buried underneath all the sarcasm and temper.

Deep, deep, deeply buried underneath.

He had been coming and going into her life to see how she was fairing out of concern, sure, but today caught him off guard as it did she. He didn't expect her to be working, especially not at his favorite bar. But, he was glad. Even if she wasn't planning on enrolling any time soon, it was good to see her moving past it, at least, moving past it enough to try and live in the world instead of on it.

"How's my father?" Aiko asked, pulling the elder gentleman out of his thoughts. He wasn't surprised to hear this, he had been expecting her to ask. Officer Shiro however, was still not quite sure what to respond with.

"He's fine. As can be expected. He misses you." He decided on. Aiko nodded, crossing her arms in thought and uneasiness.

"I know."

"You can go see him."

She shook her head, her eyes refusing to glance up from the ground.

"I can't. Not while he's there. It's wrong."

_It's more than wrong. It's unjust…it's unfair. _

At this, Officer Shiro sighed.

"I know kid."

Risking her temper, he gave her a reassuring pat on the back, and was surprised to see her so accepting of the gesture. They stood there like that for a while, silent, Aiko's thick hair acting as a curtain to shield her from Officer Shiro's concerned gaze. She didn't need his pity. She would get through this just fine, just like last time. Only, unlike last time, it would be she that would help get her father out of-

"Aiko!"

Both Officer Shiro and Aiko glanced up at the familiar voice of Haruhi, and the two of them smiled.

"Oh, hey Haruhi."

"Hello there Haruhi!"

Recognizing the man now thanks to the closing distance, Haruhi sent back a breathless greeting to the elderly officer.

"Hello Lieutenant Shiro. What are you doing here?" She asked, rather in a hurry. Aiko caught a hint of worry in her cousin's voice, and momentarily frowned. What had her so worked up?

"I'm here to pick you up." Answered Officer Shiro with a cheery smile. Haruhi, finally realizing what was going on with somewhat of a relieved smile, was about to reply when a grating shriek came up behind her.

"WHAT?!"

In a flash of blue, the entire Host Club had spilled themselves onto either side of Haruhi, like a wall of uniformed jackets. On their faces were anxiety and worry, and the one Aiko remembered being the club's idiot president placed a protective hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Please, what are the charges?! Haruhi, how could you have gone criminal?! It was her, wasn't it?! Large size Haruhi, how could you lead our sweet Haruhi astray?!"

Aiko felt a growl escape her throat. That idiot had it coming to him one of these days. Standing right beside him though was an even bigger annoyance to Aiko, pretty boy, who didn't look like he was about to partake in the conversation, but was giving Aiko a very concentrated and unreadable stare, which she returned.

She would have liked to say that ever since they had last met, Aiko hadn't spared pretty boy, Kyoya, a second thought. That would have been a lie. He had become a symbol of the infuriating people in her life. And whenever her anger rose in the slightest, poof, there'd he be in her thoughts, like a devil on her shoulder, stirring her to work harder, forget faster, and raise her blood pressure higher.

It…was…maddening. And a little bit confusing.

Thankfully, Haruhi defused the tension bomb that was ticking by stepping down the last set of stairs the Host Club had perched themselves on to join Aiko and Officer Shiro on the drive.

"Senpai, shut up." She commanded, and instantly the president's whining worries were silenced.

"I, I…like I said, I'm here to pick you up." Went on Officer Shiro, not knowing what was quite going on, but felt the need to explain further just in case. "I wanted to take you and Aiko to dinner. For old time's sake. My treat."

At this, Haruhi was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, really? Thank you very much Lieutenant Shiro."

"Dinner?" Asked one of the hosts behind Haruhi. The rabble of them were becoming greatly confused, and hurriedly Haruhi moved on to say something else in order to keep them from speaking.

"When I saw the police car, and then Aiko, I–"

"You thought I was in trouble? Gee, thanks." Interrupted Aiko, who over the course of this little get together was getting more and more irritated. She did not like having a gaggle of idiots around to witness her embarrassing relationship with Officer Shiro. She did not like having a gaggle of idiots around period. Plus, pretty boy was still staring at her, and she got the notion that he was judging her, or at least sizing her up. To say the least, Aiko was quite uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

_Just who does he think he is? Being all pompous, and after having nearly threatened me into leaving last time we met! He's just an annoying, rude, high and mighty bastar- _

"It is a safe assumption to make Aiko." Spoke Shiro, trying to maintain what little peace there was as he once again gave Aiko a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Remember how many times I had to bring you back home? Cripes, you turned running away from home into a sport."

"I never ran away from home! I just kept getting lost, that's all!" She protested loudly, arms folding themselves defensively across her chest as her eyes glared for all they were worth towards the lawman. He however, raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"For days at a time?"

"Yes, okay? I have a lousy sense of direction! Lock me away!"

Before Shiro could take her up on that offer of incarceration, the club's president, Tamaki Aiko remembered was his name, spoke up somewhat dumbfoundedly.

"So then…this police officer is not here to arrest Aiko or Haruhi?"

"No." Answered Haruhi tersely. In a matter of milliseconds, her chest was constricted as Tamaki ran towards her in relief and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Aiko could be seen tensing up, knowing her cousin's dislike for such contact, but Haruhi handled it quickly. Prying herself out of Tamaki's grip, the smiling imbecile went on to speak.

"What a relief! Daddy is so happy!"

"Ugh, there he goes again. Haruhi, make him stop." Whined Aiko in disgust.

"If I only I could." Haruhi mumbled to her cousin as she came to stand beside her, wanting to give Lieutenant Shiro a better welcome. Of course though, she was interrupted, this time by Honey-Senpai.

"So, how do you know the police officer man Ai-chan? Did you really run away from home?"

"No, like I said. Lousy sense of direction. And where do you get off calling my Ai-chan?!" The now infuriated girl ended with a growl, eyes like lasers. Honey-Senpai was thoroughly intimidated by this display and found his way back to Mori, who dutifully began the process of consolation.

There was a lull for a moment as each individual in the strange gathering wondered what was next. But, as to be expected, it was Kyoya who stepped up to take charge. Aiko had wondered why he had been silent through the ordeal, but now missed his silence when his overly polite tone began to cast its charming spell.

"Well, now that this matter has been settled, can we please finish our meeting? We still have a few things left to discuss. Haruhi, you may go if you wish, but you all do understand my reason for ending this quickly, as it will not do at this academy to have such a gathering on its property."

To his benefit, Kyoya's suggestion was calm and logical enough, but unfortunately for him, the first to answer was Aiko.

"What, running away are you, pretty boy? From me?" She asked with a smirk. Immediately after she had said that through, she already began to regret it. She had just rid herself of him, why was she trying to start something?

_Because I want to, that's why. Don't need a reason. He did almost hit me with his dad's limo. And the devil needs a devil of his own. _

Pretty boy only smiled politely at her, the glare from his glasses disguising half his face.

"Of course not, Aiko-san. Merely, the presence of a police officer would not be taken lightly by the other students or school board."

As Aiko rolled her eyes at his concern for image, Officer Shiro spoke up shyly.

"Oh, sorry. That's my fault. I was so surprised to see Aiko that I didn't return to the station to change cars." He confessed bashfully, he beginning to feel quite awkward for having caused all this misunderstanding. Kyoya merely flashed him the same, damn, polite smile, and Aiko could feel her skin crawl with agitation.

"Be that as it may, if you could depart at your earliest expediency, it would be-"

"Spare your polite words for somebody whose idiot enough to believe them. We won't spoil your view for much longer, pretty boy." Aiko interrupted him as she took a couple steps towards him. At her interruption, pretty boy sent her a very mild, almost invisible glare of annoyance. How she almost envied the skill he had. It was easy with his mask. He goes from polite to rude to depending on the company, and right now he was only being nice for the sake of the others.

But Aiko couldn't stand people who could lie like that. Of course he wanted her gone and the officer gone, she could understand that. She didn't mind it truthfully. But when people lied, she couldn't stand it. Maybe that's why she found pretty boy to be so grating to her nature, why he had stuck around her thoughts. Maybe.

Now closer than before to pretty boy, Aiko noticed something she hadn't before, and tilted her head in interest.

"Wait a minute…" At this, she strode even closer to Kyoya, coming to stop only a few feet away. Eyes intently trained at his side, pretty boy seemed momentarily flustered when she bold made to grab his hand, only to instead snatch something out of it.

Silence paraded above all as Aiko held aloft what she had snatched from Kyoya's grip. Some of the host members eyes widened in surprise, while some felt ready to split their sides in laughter. Haruhi groaned, recognizing what it was, and Officer Shiro blinked in mild shock.

Aiko however, intently stared at Kyoya, who just as intently, stared back. Finally, holding the frayed picture in front of her face, she spoke, voice laden with curiosity.

"Pretty boy…you mind explaining to me…why you have…a picture of me?"

* * *

**Well, while that was all fun and good, what does the next chapter hold? Will Kyoya be able to impress his father? Will he give Aiko an explanation about why he was holding her picture that will not result in his ending up on her most wanted list? Will Aiko get herself a cat?! I don't know, I haven't written the next chapter yet, but stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Pink, Red, or Feeling Blue?

**Chapter 7; Pink, Red, or Feeling Blue?:**

Another cute chapter here folks, but with a bit of a sad twist at the end. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reviewing, faving, and following! Cookies for all!

* * *

Thump.

"Be careful."

"I know."

Bump.

"Ow! Be careful!"

"I know!"

Whack.

"I said be careful!"

"I said I know!"

Crash!

"Ranka! I said be careful!"

"And I said I know! And you don't have to call me Ranka all the time you know, it's just my stage name!"

"All right _Uncle Ryoji-ji_," Aiko said mockingly with a growl as she tried to wriggle her foot out from under the punching bag they had been trying to move, "next time I say be careful, be fucking careful!"

"I told you never to call me that! And watch your language!"

"Then watch where you're going then!"

"Ungrateful little–"

"Dad? Aiko? I brought lunch."

Spying Haruhi peering through the open front door of the bare apartment, both Ryoji and Aiko momentarily forgot their desire to rip at each other's throats and ushered the shorter girl in to the low table that had already been set up in the new living room. The day had been mostly a nuisance for all involved, but the job was almost done. Besides, the prospect of having Aiko out in her own place was very pleasing idea to the entire Fujioka clan, Aiko more than others.

Yes. Aiko, high school dropout and part time delinquent, had a roof to call her own.

Well, not all her own roof, as she was renting it. It was after all, the same roof Ryoji and Haruhi shared, just one floor down.

Having heard of an opening in the housing unit just below, Aiko took full advantage of the savings from her new job and decided it was time for her to strike out on her own. Not that Ryoji and Haruhi were fed up with her company or vice versa, but Aiko had fed off their kindness for long enough, and so signed the landlord's papers as quickly as she could.

Besides, how better to prove to her mother that she had become a bit more responsible than getting her own place?

Too her own surprise, Aiko's mother had not the slightest protest to her moving out of her brother-in-law's cramped apartment for her own, and even offered to drive over all her furniture from home, what little there was. When they had met up just earlier that morning, the meeting was a little more than awkward, what with not having seen one another for a number of weeks, but Aiko knew it would be like this for a while longer, until the both of them could find some kind of reconciliation, slim chance there was regardless. Still, it was nice to see that her mother was still concerned with her daughter, enough to at least see her moved in comfortably to her new place.

Though, Aiko did wish her mom had brought over her little brother, if just to see how he was doing, instead of her new boyfriend-

"So Aiko, have you thought about what color you want?"

"Huh?" Asked Aiko with a mouth full of curry, pulled out of her thoughts to glance dumbly at her uncle. He sighed, tucking back some of his long red hair as he repeated himself, fanning the color schemes around.

"What do you feel like? Pink? Red? Oh, how about a nice blue? What do you feel about blue?"

"Violet." Aiko said decidedly after a moment of consideration. Ryoji pursed his lips in agreement.

"Hm, blue it is then."

"Not blue, violet."

"Violet is a type of blue." He glared back at her, and Aiko put down her chopsticks to glare back.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Both her father and Aiko were in a mood in which either of them was just looking for an excuse to argue with one another.

It was quite routine between them to have spats, both of them being more on the high strung spirit. Another possibility was that they actually liked to argue, since they stood a chance of winning whatever argument they were having, unlike when either of them argued with Haruhi. But this one was fueled not only with their typical annoyance for one another, but also for having been moving heavy furniture on a hot day all afternoon.

It was only a matter of time till one of them exploded.

"No, violent is a type of purple."

"No, blue."

"Purple!"

"No, it's blu–AAh!"

With her mouth full, Haruhi watched as her father was suddenly attacked by a fluffy ball of orange and white that had landed in his lap, and Aiko nearly choked on her laughter. Ryoji was far from pleased, and once he finally had wrestled the squirming fur ball away from himself, he glared at the creature's owner. Aiko merely smiled smugly back at him, taking up her fondest pet into her lap.

"Good girl Kame, that deserves a treat!" With that, she gave the happy, bobtailed tortoiseshell a slice of chicken, which the purring cat gladly accepted.

"You know, you'll only make that thing fatter giving her human food." Ryoji pouted. Aiko ignored him and happily scratched the ears of her furry companion, making her purr louder.

The cat was a very happy go lucky sort of creature that had been Aiko's since she was a little girl, having gotten her as a birthday present from her father when she was ten. With deep golden eyes surrounded by white fur blotched with orange and black ending in a stubby tail, the cat made for a curious sight, just like her owner, by whose lack of imagination was named Kame.

Since her mother had brought the cat over with all the rest of Aiko's belongings, animal and owner reveled in their reuniting, and already the cat had been spoiled to an extravagant scratching post and a side of fish. The two got along so well because neither liked other humans particularly well, though Kame was more willing to use her cuteness on others to have her ears scratched. But having her pet around was not the only bonus of Aiko's moving out.

Now she had a two bedroom base of operation of all her own, complete with bathroom, kitchen, and tatami floored living room, all filled with her old furniture and some new. With the help of Haruhi and Ryoji, who to both she was extremely grateful for their volunteering their Saturday to this project, they had managed to turn one of the rooms into an office and the other into a lovely bedroom. All that needed to be done was to go shopping for kitchenware and possibly some wall paint, if Ryoji and Aiko could ever come to a consensus.

"Well, I got to get back up stairs. Please try not to kill one another." Announced Haruhi as she stood up, starting to pick up the used lunch dishes to go wash them in the kitchen sink. Aiko stood up to help her, forcing Kame back onto the floor, to which the needy cat protested loudly with several mewls.

The two girls worked quickly to clean up the sparse living room of Aiko's while Ryoji started to unpack a nearby box, fighting Kame off at the same time as she tried to climb back into his lap.

"So, how's school?" Asked Aiko to pass time as she dried the dishes Haruhi handed her from the sink. The shorter girl shrugged.

"Alright."

"Got any homework?"

"Some. But it won't take long."

"And…how's the Host Club?" Aiko asked rather hesitantly.

"Fine, I guess."

"I mean the members. The idiots."

"Good."

Realizing that in order to get the answer she wanted, she was going to need to be more specific, Aiko dropped that tangent of conversation and moved on to how they were all going to fit her books into her new office. Not that she really wanted to know about the Host Club per say. Just a member of it. A particular, peculiar member that still paraded around her thoughts when her idleness got the better of her.

It perturbed her to say that she was still left in the dark concerning the incident of the photograph that happened not two weeks ago. Aiko had tried to get Haruhi to explain, but she apparently was far too frustrated to even begin to clarify. Besides, that in the end wasn't as bothersome to Aiko as the reaction pretty boy.

When confronted about the picture on the school steps all that time ago, he only stood there a moment in silence, looking down at the picture. Then, he looked back up at her, and smiled. No, not smiled,_ smirked_. Like a damn devil, only to then turn and leave, tossing the photograph on the ground like it was litter.

_I swear to the moon and back, if I ever see him again, I will more than just dent his daddy's precious car! I'll dent his face! I'll rearrange it! Then that prim, pompous, perfect little jerk will never be able to smirk again, never ever again!_

"Aiko, we're done. I'm going upstairs to study."

"Right." Replied Aiko after Haruhi pulled her from her thoughts. The younger girl could hardly miss the annoyed, frustrated look on her cousin's face as she furiously dried the last bowl, but attributed it to the tiring day they all have had so far in moving her out. Still, it would be nice to have her cousin living so close in a place of her own. Maybe she would ask to borrow Aiko's new office to study in-

CRASH!

"What was that?!" Haruhi heard Aiko shout, turning to see Ryoji under a pile of clothes and knick-knacks that had exploded everywhere. Her cousin was soon set upon her dad, simultaneously helping him up and yelling at him.

"I told you to be careful!"

"And I told you that I am! These boxes are just packed like booby-traps!"

"How can you even be a performer, you're all klutz!"

"You're not one to talk, string bean! At least when I preform, I fill out a dress better than you!"

"Say that to my face Ryoji-ji!"

"I am, and don't call me that!"

Leaving to their fifteenth argument of the day, Haruhi went to go lose herself in her studies, hoping that perhaps she may have some peace and quiet. Tall hopes for such short expectations, but even Haruhi could dream.

.

.

.

Several hours passed before all was done and ready for Aiko's first night in her new place. It wasn't much, but all involved with the moving process were quite satisfied with their work.

The living room was mostly dedicated to a low table, plump cushions, and Aiko's standing punching bag, which was giving the majority of space, though Ryoji protested against having such a vulgar piece of furniture the centerpiece of her living room.

To make up for the lacking of creative space, Aiko let her uncle decorate what they all loosely called her new office. It was just a room with a desk, a plush chair, and an assortment of makeshift shelves filled with books, but Ryoji managed to spruce up the place with a few touches of femininity. Aiko's bedroom turned out to be a simple affair, with a rug, more bookshelves, and a large bed piled with pillows.

Altogether, it was a simple home, but Aiko felt it was just that. A home. Her own home. Here, no one would kick her out if she got in trouble, and she would be imposing on no one but herself. Independent and self-relying.

It was safe to say then that, despite her excitement and confidence, Aiko was just a tad terrified. She was only seventeen after all, and she would have to pull more hours at work to make up for the down payment, which she barely afforded. Aiko would be completely financially independent, since her mother and Ryoji had money troubles of their own. But Aiko managed to convince herself that she had handled worse a situation than this before, and besides, her uncle and close cousin were only a staircase away, should she ever need them, which would be very likely.

Now however was a time to celebrate.

"Please Haruhi, I don't know how to make it…" Aiko whined.

"You have a kitchen of your own, I don't see why I have to cook for you anymore. You could learn." Huffed Haruhi as she took the bowl her cousin waved in front of her face. Aiko pouted as cutely as she could.

"Because I like your cooking! Besides, only you can make spicy curry extra spicy. Whenever I make it, it just turns out _spicy_ spicy, not _extra _spicy."

"There's no difference."

"There's a huge difference!"

"Haruhi, honey, just humor her, okay?" Asked Ryoji, who was rather tired and not in the mood for Aiko to get all huffed over something like curry seasoning. Haruhi complied with her dad's request, Aiko not minding in the least that she was being treated like a child as she got her second helping, diving in with exuberance.

"Dad, what are you looking through?" Haruhi asked as she sat back next to her dad, peering over his shoulder as he looked at something he held in his lap.

"Hm? Oh, I found this while unpacking. I wasn't quite sure where to put it, but I guess your mom wanted you to have this Aiko." He then placed a scrapbook onto the low dining table, and even Aiko leaned closer to it in interest, though it hardly slowed her chewing.

"Remember this? This was when you both were two. And here, when we all went to the zoo together. We quickly lost you Aiko, but thankfully your dad found you before you turned into a lion's meal! Haha!"

Aiko grunted in recognition, but looked quickly away back at her meal. She would have to put that thing somewhere it wouldn't bother her with its pesky memories.

"And look! Here's you Haruhi, having your hair braided by Aiko! Oh, so cute!"

"Why are you feeling so nostalgic dad?" Asked Haruhi in passive interest, but her mild curiosity immediately provoked a uncomfortable reaction from her dad.

"Oh, n-nothing. Nothing at all. Just saw it is all."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes in annoyance. A conclusion was quickly found in the telling guilt in her father's face.

"Kyoya called, didn't he?"

"Why, of course not dear. Why would he–"

"He wanted new pictures. Ones of just me this time." Surmised Haruhi, and the sweat forming on her father's brow was truth enough for her. Why couldn't the Host Club just stay out of her private life? Couldn't they form some other kind of creepy hobby to keep themselves busy with?

"If you ask me, you should give pretty boy the damn pictures. Just ask for some cash this time though, okay? I could use it to buy some better dishes." Spoke up Aiko, who at the mention of Kyoya found that she had lost her appetite. Haruhi looked at her indifferently, knowing her to be teasing, but though she was in no mood for jokes about this.

"Don't even think about it. You know, if anything would want me to get back all the pictures they have, since I noticed a couple of yours still lying around. One in particular from grade school, in which you still had your braces on and a pink–"

"Ryoji! You gave them that picture?!" Shouted an absolutely mortified Aiko at her uncle, who looked only all more guilty and miserable, though he tried to shrug off his niece's hard, burning glare.

"It must have just gotten lost among the ones I had of Haruhi. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You were a cutie even back then."

"That's not the point! The point is you don't–"

A ringtone broke out above Aiko's shouting, causing her to grow silent. With a growl, she excused herself from the table to stand up, gesturing that she was going to take the call. Glad that her anger had been differed, Ryoji and Haruhi watched as Aiko made for her new bedroom, Kame following her quick footsteps.

"This isn't a good time right now Officer Shiro, I was just about to commit a murder." Greeted Aiko as she accepted the call. Giving her uncle and cousin a playful smirk just before she closed the door to her bedroom, she heard the man on the other end of the line sigh.

"One of these days, someone has to tell you that your jokes are never really all that funny."

"Perhaps that same person could also tell you corduroy pants are a sin." Aiko japed as she tossed herself onto her new bed. The new frame groaned at the added weight, but the pillows and mattress gladly surrounded her in a soft downiness of comfort. It felt so nice to own your own bed. There was just no way to describe such a simple, joyful feeling like that.

Despite her blissful mood however, Aiko knew better than to think that Officer Shiro called for a friendly chat. As Kame hopped up on the pillow next to her, Aiko decided to get right to the point.

"What can I do you for Officer Shiro?"

"Well, first off, congrats on the apartment. Second off…are you sitting down?"

"Even better. I'm reclining." Shared Aiko as she rolled herself over and stretched herself. Reaching a hand over to Kame's head, she scratched to contented cat's ear as Shiro let out another sigh, though not of frustration.

"Aiko, listen, the news I have isn't good. Your dad…he…he decided to confess."

Immediately, Aiko sat herself up, ignoring Kame's mewl of protest from lack of affection.

"What?" She asked, mortification clouding her eyes and making her hands tremble.

"He took the deal the prosecutions' lawyers offered. He confessed to the crime."

Aiko's body seized up in a tension, her breathing becoming erratic, making it difficult for her to speak. She was vaguely aware of her slipping off the end of her bed to collapse on the floor, legs trapped underneath her unmoving frame.

"No…he, he couldn't have! He's innocent! He doesn't know anything, he didn't do anything! He was framed! He, he was–"

"He gave details, Aiko. Details only those involved would know."

"Of course he knew details! He knows the people who did this and he knows how they operate!" Aiko started to shout, only to then quieten her voice by placing a trembling hand over her mouth. She didn't want Ryoji or Haruhi to hear her. They didn't need to hear this. No one needed to.

"I'm sorry Aiko. There's nothing more to be done. I'm only allowed to tell you this because sentencing has already begun."

"He's innocent. He's innocent, he told me he was. Please, talk him out of it Shiro, please…" Whispered Aiko, furiously whipping away the threatening sting of tears. She knew it in her heart that all she believed was true, that everything else was wrong.

"I'm really sorry Aiko. I truly am."

To this she had no reply. She wasn't angry at Shiro. If anything, his voice was the only thing keeping her grounded at the moment. Who she was truly angry at was her father. Was he just trying to make the trouble end? Was he really innocent?

After all the times he told her to believe him, all the times she stuck up for him against friends, family, the world…did her father lie to her?

"I can arrange for you to see him before he is transferred. Would you want that?" Asked Shiro gently, knowing very well what was going through Aiko's head. He wished he could have delivered the news in person, but it was best for Aiko to receive this from him sooner rather than later.

Aiko's answer came in a flat, unfeeling tone.

"No. I don't want to see him."

"Aiko–"

"Goodbye Officer Shiro. Thanks for calling."

With that, Aiko ended the call. Her phone was tossed gently to the side as she leaned herself back against her bedside. There was a moment of soft, shallow breathing as she decided what needed to be done next.

Tell her mother? No, Officer Shiro would no doubt be calling her next. Then, tell Ryoji and Haruhi? No, they didn't need to know. What about the plan? What about what her father and she had planned? If he wasn't innocent, then what was the point of trying to prove it? What was the point of any of it?

No. She would stick to the plan.

It was all she could do. It was all the future had for her, whether her father was innocent or not.

Conviction gave Aiko the resolve to stand up again, but only so far as to open the door of her bedroom. At the sound of its creak, Ryoji turned to look up at her from the photo album he still was leafing through. Haruhi apparently left already, no doubt to study.

"Hey, sorry to leave you guys."

"No problem. What did Lieutenant Shiro want?" Ryoji asked as he flipped another page idly. Aiko shrugged as she came closer, sitting herself down next to him. Kame, agitated to have been ignored earlier, came over to Aiko's open lap, and immediately curled up to take a nap.

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to make sure that I didn't need anything." She said, expression impassive as she stroked Kame's back.

"Oh, how sweet of him."

A few moments passed as the two of them merely glanced at the photos before them. Though they more often than not argued with one another, or at the very least teased, Aiko and her uncle did know a few quiet moments between them. Aiko also knew that she could very well trust Ryoji with almost anything, particularly when it had to do with his older brother, her father. But now was not a time to discuss that, and though Ryoji sensed that there was more to Aiko's talk with Shiro than she had told him, he did not press.

Still, when he heard Aiko sigh at the sight of a particular photograph of her and her father, he couldn't help but wrap an arm around her.

"Aw, honey, feeling a little blue?"

"Yeah, just a little."

* * *

A bit heavy in the end there, but it builds up for tension later on in the story. For right now, if anyone has any questions about plot/has suggestions for the plot, please just review!

What will happen next though now that Aiko has a place of her own? And just what is this plan she has in order to help prove her father innocent? And what does a change of clothes, Kyoya's laptop, and a hard slap to the face have to do with the next chapter? Everything kiddies, everything. Till then, ta-ta!


	8. Proud Gentlemen with Interests

**Chapter 8: Proud Gentlemen with Interest:**

Yeesh! Wow, so sorry people! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I got swept up in studies and with my other stories! Thank you for an incredible number of favs and follows! Seriously, you guys are wonderful! Thank you also to those who reviewed! I present to you a very long awaited chapter, hopefully one you will enjoy!

* * *

The school day was coming to an end, students exiting the grounds in their parents' limos or with their personal chaperones, excited to be going home for the weekend. Of course, there were still a few, more dedicated students left behind for studying, partaking in their extracurriculars, or participating in club meetings. Such as the case with the Host Club, who were having another one of their 'successful' meetings.

Honestly, some days Kyoya could not understand how he could be surrounded by so many idiots at once. Today was one of those days, especially after Tamaki's brilliant suggestion that they go off location to host at a commoner's play park.

_All because he wants to go on a swing set. That idiot can go waste his own time. _

"And with that, this productive meeting comes to an end." The sarcasm in Kyoya's voice was lost to the other members as they all stood up from the table. This day had most certainly not been as productive has he had hoped it to be. Not only was there a decline in guests today, as most needed to study for upcoming exams, but also the flowers he had ordered for tomorrow's club activities were being delayed at the airport.

That, and of course, there were several other things running through Kyoya's head. But as per usual, nothing was shown on his face. Only the most observant could see the slight tension in his jaw. For days now, things had not being going as planned for the Shadow King.

"Finally!" The twins exclaimed as the stretched themselves out. Immediately they wandered their way over to Haruhi, who was starting to pack up the notes she had been studying from during the meeting back into her bag. It may have been Kyoya's imagination, but it seemed to his perceptive eye that their usually dull heroine was quite excited for some reason.

"Hey Haruhi, want to go for some commoner ice cream or something?" Kaoru asked, sounding quite bored already. Despite his and his brother' feigning disinterest, they were both upset when Haruhi shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm meeting up with Aiko."

"Aw, what for?" They asked in disappointment.

Just then, Tamaki made his way over. Since it had been a slow day, the king did not get the usual amount of attention from his guests, and so was a bit more in an off-putting mood than usual. In other words, he was more incredibly annoying than usual, but Kyoya was glad to see him bothering Haruhi instead of hounding him.

"Haruhi, as your father, I really can't approve of your keeping such brash and crude company with that 'Aiko' character. She's such a meanie, and with you being so kind and gentle and generous–" Tamaki's protests were cut off by Haruhi's harsh glare. Her voice was monotone, but there was ever so the hint of threat behind it.

"My _real _father approves of her." There was a resounding 'pang' in the air as the words 'real' and 'father' struck Tamaki through the forehead, and he wavered where he stood, becoming a sheet of white.

Honestly, Kyoya did not know how much longer the president could keep this up. When was he just going to admit that his viewing himself as Haruhi's father was really a pathetic defense mechanism? Sublimation was simply where unacceptable feelings are relegated into a more palatable framework so that the individual, or idiot in this case, can maintain a relationship which would otherwise be considered inappropriate to them. As to why Tamaki felt it was inappropriate for him to be so obviously in love with Haruhi as he was, Kyoya did not truly wish to know. However, this little game of Tamaki's could not last long, and its conclusion might be something of the catastrophic if not properly handled.

Kyoya sighed. Yet another problem for him to deal with at a later date.

"Where are you going with the punk?" Hikaru asked, sounding a little annoyed that Haruhi was spending more and more time with her cousin.

"She's taking us out for dinner. Father, me, and Lieutenant Shiro." Haruhi explained simply as she slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She didn't know how long Aiko would wait outside the school gate, having told her this morning that she would come by to pick her up. And knowing Aiko, she was not exactly patient when it came to waiting. That said, it was hard to leave when the devil twins stepped in her way.

"Really? Can we come?" They asked, tilting their heads to one side almost beseechingly. Haruhi tried to think of a way to get out of this without sending them into a tantrum, or worse, without getting Tamaki's further attention.

"No. I don't think she can afford to pay for more than three, and she wants to treat us."

"That's no problem. We could go to one of many restaurants our families own."

Haruhi glared. Stupid rich kids. Owning everything and thinking money was the only problem. Aiko had specifically stated that she wanted to take everyone out, as some form of thank you. Haruhi however couldn't help but think there was more to it. Aiko was a thoughtful person, sometimes, and Haruhi had a suspicion that this dinner was meant to be very important. Probably her way of thanking all of them for their help.

"No." She stated firmly to the twins, knowing she could not be pushed over for the sake of her cousin. She much rather have the twins fuss than have Aiko get angry for bringing unwanted guests.

"Oh, come on now. Don't be that way Haruhi." The twins pouted, trying to wile their way into what they hoped to be a bit of entertainment.

Kyoya, needing to attend to business, left the table the others were still gathered around to one closer to the windows. Normally he could ignore them all quite well, but with Tamaki teaching Honey-senpai a new way to pour tea cutely and the twins pestering Haruhi, he could not exercise the mentality it took to drown them out.

He was actually quite exhausted, though none would know to look at him. There were hints however, a slight darkness under his eyes that his glasses hid well. There was so much to plan for. The Summer Gala, which he was taking on singlehandedly, was proving to be a challenge. He reveled in it however, particularly since it had earned his father's approval. It did not surprise him that his father had heard of it, as he often kept watch over all his and his brother's activities, even if he still saw his time here as something of a waste of time.

This Summer Gala however would prove to be most useful to not only the Host Club, but for himself personally. He had been at it night and day, even though the event itself was still some ways off. While the others thought it an event in which students were the main guests that was not the case. Parents, faculty, and investors were also honored guests, and to have them all under one roof in which Kyoya was orchestrating the event could prove beyond a doubt a major success for him, or a dismal failure. The latter was not an option for him however. Especially in light of recent events.

Kyoya typed a little harder on his laptop. He was never one to disagree with any discussion his father made. It was not his place. At least, not yet. However, the subject with which they had discussed recently had put Kyoya on edge. It was nothing shocking for him to hear from his father, in fact he had been excepting it. Though, not for a while yet. At least not until he was in college. Still, his father was insistent that they start searching for the one who would be _suitable_. They were planning on conducting interviews within a month…

"Kyoya! You haven't kept your promise!" Pouted the king as he suddenly came over to Kyoya. The dark haired boy sighed, summoning what little patience he had left.

"And what promise would that be?"

"New pictures of Haruhi! I had to give back half of them, and now the twins have more of her than I do!"

Kyoya felt his irritation flare, and pushed up his glasses to hide it.

"I'm working on that Tamaki, but Ranka has been busy of late, and for that matter, so am I. If you–"

"No excuses! You promised!" Tamaki chomped at him, resembling a rabid dog. Kyoya sighed again, and began the process of calming the president down. He could just hand him back the photos that were taken out of their collection, as Tamaki would never know the difference. The only one who could tell Haruhi and Aiko apart from when they were younger seemed to only be Haruhi and Aiko themselves. It was quite strange really, how the two looked so much alike back then.

But Kyoya would rather not have any reminders of his mistake, even if to pacify the president until new photographs could be obtained. He still had the discarded photos in a small box by his desk at home, planning on sending them back to Ranka in exchange for ones of just Haruhi. Haruhi's father had been busy of late however, and could not find the time to obtain new photos for him. That, and Haruhi had hidden all the old albums so that he couldn't find them, meaning it might be some time until new bribery material could be found.

_Oh well, what does it matter anyway? It had only started out as a bit of amusement, but now it is more trouble than its worth._

Exceedingly more trouble than it was worth. Kyoya remembered the look on Aiko's face when she had caught him with one of her photos. It was a mixture of confusion, anger, and smug amusement. She appeared to be quite annoyed with him before, and seemed to be looking for an excuse to return the favor to him. Why she wanted to pick a fight with him, he could not guess, and the same went for what was going through her head when she saw him with the photo.

And that was the worst part of this whole ordeal, for in that moment, Kyoya was at a loss for words. There was of course a perfectly logical explanation for why he had her photo, but it seemed too tiresome to explain. So he didn't, and in a way, the sudden flare of anger on the girl's face when he dropped the photograph was nearly worthwhile for having to put up with her so far. He had even smirked, which only served to make the girl swear at his back as he had left the company.

He could still hear the way she had hissed at him, like some angry cat. In fact, he could hear her voice perfectly even now, which seemed a little strange to Kyoya.

"Hey!"

Kyoya looked up from his screen at the sound of the beckoning whisper. The Host club members were on the other side of the room, and there was no one near him. He saw a shadow move behind him and turned, thinking it impossible since there was only the window there.

It was to his shock that he was suddenly face to face with someone who was annoyingly becoming a familiar sight these days.

"Hey! Pretty boy! Open the window, will ya?" Hissed Aiko from outside. She was on the window ledge, gripping the sides of the brick school building like some wild monkey.

"Aiko-san, whatever are you doing there?" Kyoya whispered back, unsure of how to proceed with this situation. How did she even get up that high? They were several stories up! The glass pane that separated them suddenly could not be thick enough as Aiko then groaned at him.

"If you must know, I'm stuck. Please help! Don't make me beg."

While that notion was somewhat entertaining to Kyoya, he got up to do as she asked. He was curious why the others had yet to notice, but it was just as well. If Tamaki noticed he would no doubt start shouting for ladders and firemen, and that would hardly do. Unlocking the window, he carefully swung it inside, and watched apprehensively as Aiko started to shuffle her way to the opening.

She reached the opening with no trouble however. Instinct forced Kyoya's hand to offer itself in case she needed assistance down into the room, which to his surprise Aiko took. She looked a little rattled from her little adventure and was panting. Her hand felt warm in his, and her grip was tight as she used him for balance as she stepped down safely onto the ground. Immediately she let go of him to sit in the chair he was in before, and took a moment to recover herself.

"Thanks! I thought I would be hanging there forever!" She beamed up at him, smiling in what he supposed was gratitude. His shock was wearing down as Kyoya felt a surge of annoyance sting up.

"What were you doing outside the music room window? Better yet, what are you doing on school property?" He questioned her a little louder than necessary, bring the other Host Club members' attention onto them. There were a few wide eyed stares and some gasps, but most were too shocked to say anything.

"Huh?" Aiko looked up at him in confusion before she laughed, "Oh, the way I got in last time got sealed off. Good thing I always have a backup."

He did not know if she purposely ignored his last question or did not hear him. He was about to repeat himself regardless when Aiko stood up suddenly.

"Hey cuz!" She called out to Haruhi, "I brought the change of clothes you wanted!" By now all the Host Club members had noticed Aiko, and Haruhi in particular was shocked to see her appear as if out of nowhere.

"Aiko…how did you…"

"Window. Pretty boy let me in." Aiko explained simply, not noticing the way said boy's gaze narrowed itself at that most insufferable nickname. He at least had the upbringing to call her by name. Was it truly beyond her commoner ability to offer the same curtesy to her betters?

"Yeah, but how did you–"

"Oh, please Haruhi." Aiko interrupted as she strode over to her cousin. "Like this is the first time I've snuck in someplace. Course, I don't often sneak into a high school. Rather redundant, actually."

At this Aiko laughed again, a light sound that echoed rather well in the music room. This furthered Kyoya's annoyance as he came over to where Aiko stood. The rest of the Host Club was watching in silent interest, Tamaki swiveling his head from the window Aiko had entered from to Aiko herself with a kind of shocked stare.

"Aiko-san, you realize you could have gotten yourself seriously injured pulling such a stunt." He told her, maintaining his poise and what small amount of curtsey he could muster. This was no good, this was the last thing he needed. It was as if she was determined on becoming the straw that broke the camel's back. _His_ back.

"Aw, worried for me?" She teased, smiling more than usual. It seems she, like her cousin, was in a good mood despite her little excursion into the room. Kyoya's fake smile widened itself to match hers.

"By extension, as I was more worried about the mess you would cause should you happened to fall."

She laughed as if he was joking. Turning away from him she took off the bag that had been strapped to her side to toss it towards Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi, take those clothes and get changed so we can get going."

Haruhi looked confused for a moment, but then understood. Aiko probably wanted this occasion to be special, and brought her a change of clothes so she wouldn't have to go to dinner in her school uniform. That was rather forward thinking of her, but as Haruhi opened the bag, she couldn't help but frown.

"Aiko, what is this?"

"A dress. Your dad picked it out for you." Aiko told her offhandedly as she began to look around. Haruhi felt a ripple of annoyance. It was a dress alright, a frilly pink thing with lace cuffs and floral patterns. She looked up from it to see Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru fall to their knees, crying.

"Oh, thank you Ranka! Thank you!" They chanted. Haruhi's eyes glinted like knives to pierce their fawning over the thought of her in the dress, and they quickly shut themselves up. She sighed, not really wanting to wear something to ridiculous, but she saw the way Aiko was practically bouncing in excitement to get going. It was actually a little worrisome, as Haruhi had rarely seen Aiko this excited before. Something had to have happened to Aiko, and for once it looked like something good.

"I'm going to change now." She resigned, only to think of something important, "Aiko, do you have change for the bus? I'm out."

Aiko shrugged.

"I'll check, but if we're strapped we can just call Officer Shiro to pick us up again…" With an elaborate amount of dramatic flair, Aiko produced a flip phone from her jacket pocket. "…with this! Isn't it neat? I bought it today!"

"I guess, but can you really afford it?" Haruhi asked, her practicality not enough to puncture Aiko's excitement over her new item. It seemed whatever she was excited over could no longer wait as she came over to clap her cousin on the shoulder.

"I can now! I wanted to tell you all later, but I got a promotion! I'm now a shift manager!" Aiko beamed. It became clear to Haruhi now what had her cousin so uncharacteristically happy. That rare happiness spread to her as well as Haruhi started to smile.

"What? Really? Congratulations. I guess that's the reason you wanted to take everyone out?"

"Yup! Things are finally looking up for this girl!" Aiko gave herself a thumbs up, grinning ear to ear. Haruhi nodded in agreement before Aiko surprised her by shoving her away with both arms.

"Now get going! I made reservations and I don't want to be late!"

With that, Haruhi left her cousin behind with the Host Club as she made her way to the curtained area they had in the prep room, where they kept the costumes.

This was Kyoya's chance now. He didn't want to say anything with Haruhi nearby, as that may upset the other members, but it was time to put an end to this unseemliness. He noticed the way Aiko's excitement diminished the moment Haruhi left the room. She seemed on edge all of the sudden, though she hid it well. It would appear she was uncomfortable around those she didn't know very well, and by the obvious way she shifted from one foot to the other. Good, the last thing he wanted to her feel was welcomed here.

"So, uh, Haninozuka-san. Haruhi told me that you know martial arts." She causally began with a surprising amount of respect. Honey-senpai, who had so far been sitting at his small tea table, beamed over to her with his mouth full of cake. He gave her a nod.

"Mmh-hm!"

Aiko gave him a lazy smile, somehow unperturbed that someone half her size was a prestigious fighter. "That's pretty cool, even if not my style."

"And what is your style?" Asked Hikaru.

"A bat? A crowbar?" Asked Kaoru. It was obvious that the twins were getting bored, but seemed curious in Haruhi's cousin. They had a stereotypical notion that she was some kind of Yankee, as well as Tamaki, and were probably looking for confirmation to what they had read in comics or seen on TV. Aiko however just gave them an odd look.

"What? No. Kick-boxing. Used to compete in high school."

"Oh! So violent!" The twins crowed in interest.

"I guess, but I liked it. My dad was teaching me before, but–"

"Is that how you defend your turf?" Interrupted Tamaki, sounding quite intrigued as if he was watching a documentary. Again, Aiko gave an odd look.

"Excuse me, turf?"

"What kind of punk are you if you don't have turf?" Hikaru asked in disappointment. Aiko was looking a little shocked now and took a step back. That indirectly put her closer to Kyoya, who had made his way over to her and the others. He was holding his laptop now, typing one handedly as he watched Aiko turn around to face him.

"Weird rich kids." She grumbled to herself, trying to contain the glare she was giving the three idiots. She needn't bother, as the twins were already moving on to tease the boss about how Haruhi would end up wearing long skirts and start carrying around a bat. It seemed her cheerful mood had diminished some at that one word Kyoya had noticed always got to her. But she looked up at him to suddenly smirk.

"So, pretty boy, you got any left overs laying around? After my climb up the drain pipe, I'm a little famished!"

He did not answer, but one of his eyebrow's arched. He kept typing until he had finally pulled up the last of the files he needed to fix this little fiasco once and for all. He was not at all surprised to see Aiko's smirk turn into a frown.

"What's with you? You're not still sore about Ryoji's photo mix up, are you?"

"That was an unfortunate oversight on my part, but no, it is not the source of my current mood over this predicament." He corrected her.

"Run someone else over with your car then? You really need to be more careful pretty boy." She smirked again. Kyoya pushed his glasses up with one hand, allowing all of his face to be revealed to the girl standing before him. His face was quite serious, and Aiko seemed to prematurely sense she was not going to like what he was about to say as she tensed.

"You should know I held back before because I believed after your first warning you would not become involved in host club affairs. But seeing as how you insist on sneaking onto school grounds, you have forced my hand."

He stopped then, looking to the others. They were completely distracted by one another, and were far away enough not to overhear anything. He decided it was still too much of a risk, and proceeded to walk a little ways further. Aiko immediately followed him, looking more and more annoyed as the seconds ticked. When they both were secluded by the closed entranceway to the music room, Kyoya stated his point.

"You are not welcomed here."

She gave him that lazy, mocking expression of hers as she rolled her eyes.

"I know. I just didn't want to make Haruhi get changed at the restaurant. And I really wanted to tell Haruhi the good news, so I thought it would be alright if I came in for a minute."

Kyoya shook his head.

"You misunderstand. You are not welcomed here around Haruhi while she is still at school or with any other members of this club."

Aiko blinked up at him for a moment, taking in what he said. Something came over her then, a kind of infuriation that went annoyance. It was much closer to hate really.

"You mind clarifying for me pretty boy?" From her tone it was clear she already knew what he was driving at, but merely was giving him the opportunity to take it back. Kyoya would do no such thing. She had bothered the club and its members for long enough, and it was time to put her in her place.

"Who Haruhi is with in private life is none of our concern. However, given your background and past associations, we cannot allow someone like you to disturb this club, especially on school grounds."

"You, smug, egotistical, son of a–" Aiko started to exclaim loudly, but Kyoya spoke over her.

"You are a danger to this club's reputation if your past should be found out by our guests, as it would affect Haruhi. You wouldn't want that, would you?" At this, he ended in his own subtle smirk. He watched as Aiko's face went from hate to shock.

"…my past?" She whispered. No doubt Haruhi had failed to mention Kyoya's ability for gaining information. Turning his laptop screen around, he showed her the file of her and her family that had been sent to him by one of his informants. It was one of the longest he had ever received, and had quite the amount of red within the ledger.

"You were expelled from high school some months ago, for getting into an altercation with several of your fellow students that led their being admitted to a hospital." He stated simply and Aiko flinched as if he had just hit her.

"They were the ones who tried to–" She started to shout again, but once more Kyoya talked over her.

"And your father."

That shut her up instantly as she became as pale as a sheet. Good, he had her where he wanted her. Soon she would be forced to see things reasonably. However, with such as stubborn case like hers, he needed to drive the point home. He snapped his lap top closed and tucked it under his arm.

"I believe he is currently serving his second sentence in the Fuchu Prison, shortly after your mother filed for divorce. And it is because of these facts that we cannot allow someone like you near people like us."

Aiko was silent. There seemed to be a ripple effect of his words that stilled her as if there was a knife at her throat. She was fearful, as to be expected at having her secrets in the hands of a stranger. If she had any sense, she would follow Kyoya's advice. Not for a second did he believe he went too far, as he revealed nothing that wasn't already on some public record. However, as the silence went on, he did realize he had made one mistake.

The room was too silent. It seemed in his efforts for a private altercation with Aiko, their voices had risen some, especially Aiko's. Enough to draw attention from the rest, who were now staring at the pair. Kyoya didn't glance to see what their reactions were, as his eyes were locked with Aiko's. He could almost see the moment in which she snapped back to life. Her shoulders tensed in fury, and her fists clenched.

"Aiko, is that true?" Spoke Haruhi from the other side of the room, surprising both Aiko and Kyoya. She had finished changing, and chose the worse possible moment to come back. The other Host members were looking from one end of the room to the other, not sure how to deal with the rising tension.

"Uncle Ryo, he's…" Haruhi trailed off, shaking her head at the terrible news, "I mean, I knew that you got kicked out of school. But, is your dad really in prison again? Aiko, I'm so sorry-"

_SLAP!_

There was a soft clatter as Kyoya's glasses hit the floor, thrown from the force of the direct hit to his cheek. Expressionless he reached for the assaulted area which was already becoming red. Mentally he prepared himself for a further altercation when he happened to look down at the girl who had just slapped him.

"You had no right…no right at all…to say that in front of her." Aiko struggled to say as tears started to appear in the corners of her dark brown eyes. Kyoya was taken aback, not quite having expected this.

"The family didn't want Haruhi to know. We didn't want her to worry about dad, or the divorce." Aiko continued, unable to look up at him any more as she stubbornly let a few tears drop down onto her flushed cheeks.

"Aiko, you guys didn't have to–" Haruhi started, but Aiko turned sharply to her.

"It doesn't matter now, Haruhi. Maybe it's better this way." She was shaking now, but whether it was in fright or rage, Kyoya could not tell. However, she was able to muster up a bitter smile as she gestured to him and the other Host Club members.

"After all, I'm sure these guys had nothing but your best interest at heart. I'm just a punk after all, and they're _gentlemen_."

The others flinched uncomfortably at the way she practically hissed the last word. Haruhi was unable to think of anything to say at that moment, but it was just as well. With one last glance towards Kyoya, Aiko turned on her heels and left.

Haruhi instantly made to follow, but finally found that she did have something to say. Stopping by the doors Aiko had thrown open in her haste to leave, she turned to give the Host Club, particularly Kyoya, a disappointed look.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves."

* * *

Well, that was quite rude of Kyoya, wasn't it? I can imagine he was just a little on edge, and poor Aiko just happened to be the one who made him snap. And now we know Aiko's past, including what got her kicked out of school and a bit more about what kind of trouble her father is in. A bit of drama never hurt a story, but hopefully you guys liked this chapter.

With that said, what has Kyoya so worked up? Why is Aiko's father in jail? And just what will happen to the both of them now that tempers are higher than ever? Will Kyoya apologize? Unlikely. Will Aiko forgive? Never. And yet these two will be forced to do just that in the next chapter when the Host Club takes matters into their own hands!


	9. Kidnapped by Idiots!

**Chapter 9; Kidnapped by the Idiots?!: **

Uh…hi. Anyone there? It has been nearly a year, so I don't really expect so. Yeah, nearly a year without an update. I guess an apology wouldn't make up for that, would it? So…here's a chapter. I suffered writing it in one sleepless night. Strange how insomnia can cure a writer's block. Well, here's to hoping you forgive me for keeping you all waiting and that you enjoy this long awaited chapter…

* * *

The evening found Aiko hoisting a tray up at her job, balancing the heavy load on her hip. She made her way slowly to the kitchen, pushing aside the two-way door with a kick. Immediately she was surrounded by the smell of frying food and dirty dishes. Not a very enjoyable combination of odors, but one she had become familiar with during her time at the restaurant. It was sort of comforting, in a way, even if not entirely pleasant. But over the past week, what little comforts that could be lent in her life had little effect on Aiko.

For some time now she had been feeling somewhat…blue. It was a feeling she was becoming unfortunately more familiar with over these months, but recently it hit her pretty hard. When it rained, it poured, as the saying goes. And here she was stuck without an umbrella.

…okay, that platitude sucked, but it was true. Most cliché things were. That's why they were clichés.

Still, nothing for it but to forge ahead. She could save her sighs and troubled thoughts for when her shift ended. Right now there were customers waiting for their greasy food and beer. The restaurant always drew a heavy night crowd, mostly composed of middle aged business men with little patience, so it was best not to delay.

"Hey, Aiko?" Takeo, one of Aiko's fellow waiters, called out. Not pausing in putting the dirty dishes in the tub they belonged, Aiko answered.

"What?"

Takeo gave her a nonchalant shrug and what seemed to almost be a charming smile.

"You're shift manager now, right? Mind giving me the day off tomorrow? I need a personal day."

Aiko scowled. So it had begun. She knew it was only a matter of time till her coworkers started to ask her for favors. Now that she was promoted she had expected the lazier of them to start mooching off of her hard work, so it was unsurprising that the laziest of them all should come to her first.

"Only in your dreams Takeo." She frowned sternly. This only caused Takeo's smile to widen as he saw an opportunity.

"Trust me, when you're in my dreams, it has nothing to do with work." He told her with a sly wink.

Aiko tried not to gag. She had expected her coworkers to suck up to her in order to get favors, NOT to flirt with her. _No one_ flirted with her, which went to show just how stupid Takeo was. She tended to have a reputation back in school as being a 'cold shoulder', one that would throw a punch if you so much as looked at her 'too' friendly. Course that was just gossip back then, but it was not entirely far from the truth. Picking her tray back up, she sent the older boy a glare.

"Was that your attempt of a pass? You need to work on your lines."

Takeo shrugged once more, too overly confident to be phased by her unnerving stare.

"I know, but trust me, one day you'll fall for my magnetism!"

"One day, when you're actually charming." Aiko muttered as she pushed past him to get back to work. At this, Takeo finally lost his foolish grin.

"Ouch, now that one hurt."

Aiko went back to work and threw herself into it. It was Friday night, so of course they were busier than normal. That meant people were drinking more and prone to give bigger tips. Aiko gave her best smile and promoted their specials with a vigor she did not feel. She thought she was doing rather well at it too, that is until her boss cornered her an hour before her shift ended.

"Aiko, sweetheart, what's wrong? Your usually so animated." Spoke the woman, Jun. Her grey hair was tied into a graceful braid that trailed over her shoulder. Set off with her elegant, sharp features, Aiko always thought Jun appeared more like a refined lady rather than the owner of a cheap bar. Course, appearances often were deceiving, as was her experience.

"Nothing. A little bummed, that's all." Aiko told her truthfully as she wiped a table down with a cloth.

"Is that idiot bothering you?" The owner gestured over towards Takeo, who was making a couple of costumers laugh as he told them a raunchy joke. It was unsurprising that Jun knew of what had passed, as Aiko and the other employees had come to accept that Jun had eyes in the walls and ears in the beer taps. Aiko shook her head, wishing her problems were that simple.

"No, it's some other idiot, Jun-san."

Jun's eyes grew a shade darker, leaning in suddenly to whisper.

"Want me to help you…take care of them?" She suggested darkly. Aiko felt a chill go through her, knowing how serious and overly protective her boss tended to be with her employees' personal lives. Last week, when the bartender complained about her cheating boyfriend for the umpteenth time, he suddenly disappeared. Now that may or may not have anything to do with the fact that Jun just so happened to be 'out of town' that night, but it did seem mighty suspicious that she said it was to go hunting…

"What? No!" She replied in slight panic, "It's really nothing."

Her boss raised a disbelieving brow towards Aiko, but eventually accepted with a nod.

"Well, alright, but if some guy is giving you trouble, don't hesitate to call me." She told Aiko this with such seriousness that Aiko could not help but shudder a little.

"R-right, sure thing."

The last hour went quickly, devoted mostly to cleaning. The restaurant closed normally at ten, but this being their best work day the restaurant stayed open till midnight. This left Aiko more exhausted than usual as she started walking to the bus stop. It was a clear night and rather a warm one, so she took her time, her leather jacket slung over her shoulder. It had been a good day, as far as money went, Aiko making plenty of tips. Even better, she managed to get away without a single customer throwing up in the bathroom or accidentally spilling their drink on her. Still, it was not much to offset the feelings she had shoved away all day long.

With work no longer distracting her, Aiko's mind reeled over and over the thoughts that persisted.

_"__You were expelled from high school some months ago, for getting into an altercation with several of your fellow students that led to their being admitted to a hospital…And your father…I believe he is currently serving his second sentence in Fuchu Prison, shortly after your mother filed for divorce. And it is because of these facts that we cannot allow someone like you near people like us…" _

Aiko's lip curled into a sneer.

_Lousy pretty boy…_

Still, it wasn't as if he had been lying. Her father was in prison. Her parents were separated. And she had sent a few of her classmates to the hospital. All of it was true. But she knew better than most that appearances were deceiving…

Not that she would expect someone like him to understand. Sure, pretty boy had the two-faced thing down, playing sophisticated and suave one moment and cruel the next, but someone like him could never understand someone like her. No one could. So what if he knew all the facts. He didn't know the story.

Her father was in prison alright, but for something he did not do. He was set up, framed, betrayed. Her mother divorced him because she did not believe he was innocent. She had enough of him, but she had always thought he was a loser. And when he hit his lowest, she left him. Abandoned him. Abandoned Aiko. Good riddance. And yes, Aiko hurt others so bad they had to be taken away in ambulances. But they had cornered her at school, they had mocked her and her father, they pushed her down and kicked her in the gut, calling her a criminal, a lowlife, a punk. They told her that she should be taken away like her father had, that she should be locked up, that someone like her should…

_"…__we cannot allow someone like you near people like us…"_

Those words kept echoing in her mind. For most of her life, Aiko refused to allow the words of others to hurt her. But then why had his manage to? She had heard worst, and from people she cared for no less. And yet it was pretty boy that got to her. It was pretty boy made her cry.

Sure, she was upset because she didn't want Haruhi to know about her troubles, making her cousin worry when she already had so much to deal with on her own. But there was a part of Aiko, one that she wanted to erase, that was truly effected by pretty boy's words. Perhaps it took hearing it from a perfect stranger that drove the final nail into the coffin. It made her feel weak to cry in front of him, to show how deeply she was cut by his words. She cried and she felt ashamed to have cried, like it was a sign that she had given up. That she had accepted what everybody thought of her.

She hadn't cried since her dad was arrested and she was left alone.

But how was this new? She had always lived with the fact that no one would really understand. She didn't expect them to. Not even Haruhi. They had an image of her that would not be shaken, no matter what she did or said. Whether it was of the troublemaker or the poor girl who was so misunderstood, none of those were her, not completely.

And yet she would always just be a punk. Her parents would not get back together. And her father would remain in prison, especially now that he had confessed, no doubt pressured by the police or by those that had set him up.

But that would all change.

She would make it change.

Things would get better.

She was going to stick to the plan she had laid out for herself the moment she was parted from her father. Just as she and her father had planned. She was going to prove his innocence, and she was going to get her family back. Her real family, her father, brother, uncle, and cousin, and they would be happy and complete. Then people would have to swallow their words, they would have to admit they were wrong about Aiko, about her father. About everything.

She would prove them all wrong. Even pretty boy one day would be forced to take back his words. She would see to that, and in a way she looked forward to it…

"Kame, I'm home." Aiko announced upon arriving back at her apartment. She took off her shoes before locking the door behind her, leaving her in the dark. She didn't bother to turn on the lights as she dropped her jacket onto the floor and headed straight for the refrigerator.

Its sharp light blinded Aiko for a moment, but then she began to rummage. She hoped there was still some left over cheesecake from yesterday, but that seemed unlikely. The room was quiet, which was strange. Normally Kame would have come running up to her, begging for pets and chow. That cat was a noisemaker, unless something spooked her, in which case she would hide under Aiko's bed–

There was a small sound, and Aiko knew she was no longer alone. Something, or someone, is there in the room.

"Kame?" She called out hopefully, but when the cat did not respond, Aiko became a little nervous.

She shut the refrigerator and went towards the small living room, looking around.

"Haruhi?"

Aiko had given Haruhi a key to her home, in case her cousin needed to use it or wanted to visit, but it was unlikely that her cousin would pay such a late visit.

"Anyone?"

As quick as a flash several shadows rushed towards Aiko. Before she had time to get into a defensive position, she was grabbed by unseen hands.

"AAH!" She screamed as she started to struggle wildly.

"Get her legs!"

Her thoughts turned to panic as she fought for freedom. There had to be at least five of them, all focused on subduing her. They were highly trained, she had no doubt, as despite her struggles they managed to pin her down without harming her. She might have stood a chance had she not been taken by surprise, but as it was right now things were not looking good. Aiko had no doubt that this was the work of the people who had framed her father, come to shut her up before she made trouble. Her actions became more frantic, but it was little use. Whenever she managed to hit one, she felt nothing but body armor.

"Let me go! You won't get away with this!" Aiko shouted as they dragged her outside. A limo was waiting for her with its back door open, ready to swallow her. Aiko's struggle was stopped as the many hands that had lifted her up suddenly threw her inside, and not too gently at that.

Aiko needed a moment to gain her breath back, but when she did she could only beat and rail against the door the mysterious men had slammed and locked in her face.

"Kidnappers! Hooligans! Perverts!" She screamed.

"Akio?!" A voice called out in the dark. Aiko felt a sickening twist in her gut as she recognized it.

"Haruhi?!"

The two girls grabbed at each other in the dark, sitting down once they had found on another in the impossibly long limo.

"What's going on here? Why are you here? What's with the limo?!" Aiko asked, trying to keep a cool head and failing.

"Well…" Haruhi hesitated, and by her relaxed tone, Aiko became confused. Haruhi did not look the least bit roughed up or worried, but frustrated. Aiko knew Haruhi was one to stay calm under pressure, but this was ridiculous. They could be in serious danger.

…unless, things were not what they appeared to be.

Aiko felt herself calm instantly down. If it wasn't what she thought it was, she was at a loss for what could possibly explain this situation they had found themselves in. Perhaps Officer Shiro found it necessary to take Aiko into custody? Or witness protection? No, he would have called first. Maybe Ranka was following in his big brother's footsteps? No, he would hate getting his nails dirty. Then what? WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!

"I think it might be…" Haruhi started, and Aiko's eyes widened.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Of course. It was obvious. Well, not super obvious, but as of right now it was the only plausible, however strange or irrational it seemed. There could be only one group of culprits responsible.

"Don't say it." Akiko warned her cousin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The Host Club." Haruhi finished.

"Argh!" Aiko screamed, "I said don't say it!"

_Damn it! I had a heart attack for nothing! What does that twisted pretty boy want from me now?! Him and his group of idiots!_

"They must be up to something." Haruhi concluded. Aiko frowned as she started to look around, hoping to find something that would help.

"You think? The question is what."

"When it comes to those idiots, it could be anything." Haruhi groaned in frustration. She had been doing a bit of late night studying, and did not appreciate having Kyoya's henchmen knock on her door and demand her presence. But she knew better than to say no, especially to people wearing bullet proof armor.

"I'd much rather have been captured by perverts. Is this something that happens a lot to you?" Aiko asked as she tested the door latch. It was stuck fast and no amount of tugging would pry it. Not that it would do her much good to open it now, what with the limo driving full speed ahead. That, and the fact that she had been kidnapped without her shoes on.

"A bit," Haruhi sighed, "but normally the members come over and personally kidnap me. What they want with you, I don't know."

After a while Aiko consigned to her fate and stopped trying to pry open the door. The limo took its time to get to whatever destination that it had planned, as it was some time before the vehicle finally came to a stop. The two girls waited as one of their kidnappers, acting as chauffer, opened the door for them. Seemed strange to be giving them the polite treatment now, but Aiko was grateful that she would no longer be manhandled. At least, that was her hope.

"Where the hell are we?" Aiko asked as she and Haruhi slid out. They were in a downtown neighborhood that oozed money. The streets were clean and empty, each building a skyscraper that towered over everything, shining and bright. The one in front of them was the most elegant of them all, with a red carpet that led to its open and awaiting doors.

"It looks like a fancy restaurant." Haruhi concluded as she noticed a sign nearby.

"No, this over the top fancy schmancy schmuck." Aiko concluded with a scowl, not liking how it was nicer looking than her place of work. Haruhi stared at her blankly.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Ladies, this way if you please." Asked the armored chauffer with a bow. It was weird seeing someone dressed up like a SWAT member be so cordial all of the sudden, but Aiko's resentment remained as she ignored the man.

"Do we have to?" She whispered to her cousin. Haruhi nodded her head solemnly.

"They'll just kidnap us all over again."

The two of them set off inside, following the armored man. It felt like Aiko was walking to the gallows. She had been relieved before to learn the situation was not as bad as she had first thought, but it was still a strange and nerve-wracking one nonetheless. It all screamed strange and perilous, and given her few past dealings with the Host Club, she expected it to get worse.

"What do you think they want from us anyway?" She asked Haruhi, unable to keep her apprehension out of her voice. It wasn't like those idiots scared her any. No way. But…after last time…

Haruhi flinched at her cousin's tone, looking over the older girl with concern as they entered the lobby of the building.

After what had happened to Aiko a week ago, Haruhi had been at a loss for what to do. She still went to the club, but only to keep her appointments with the guests. She did not stay for any of the meetings and refused to speak to the Host Club members. It was rather easy to do surprisingly, as they kept their distance. They still gave her puppy looks, and it appeared that they wanted to say something to her, but were too scared to say anything just yet.

The only one who did not act any different was Kyoya. With him she was furious with. Haruhi knew he was a bit calculative and self-centered, she did not think he was so cold-hearted to say such things to Aiko. She had her suspicion that whatever was about to occur was going to happen would probably have to do with them trying to make up for what occurred. She hoped. Though as to what they had planned she had no idea. With them it could be anything, but mostly she was worried for Aiko. Haruhi knew her cousin was tough, but she also knew that Aiko was sensitive. After the incident Haruhi tried to comfort her, tell her that she didn't have to hide anything form her just because she didn't want to bother her, but there seemed little Haruhi could say that would make her cousin feel any better…

By this time the two of them were shown into an elevator, and the man that had been leading them pressed for the top floor before abandoning them as the doors closed, leaving them alone.

"What would you call this?" Aiko asked after a moment, looking around the elevator, "Art deco?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think its art deco. It was an influential visual arts design style that first appeared in France just before World War I. It's nice." She rambled somewhat nervously.

Haruhi shook her head and sent her cousin a small smile. Aiko didn't share the expression, but felt better to see Haruhi remain so calm. Well, Haruhi was normally calm. That was her charm, and it played well against Aiko's own passionate nature. Feeling soothed, Aiko forced herself to breathe more calmly.

Besides, whatever the idiots in the Host Club had planned, it wouldn't matter. Pretty boy already crossed the only line Aiko kept drawn, so it would be hard to top it…

The doors of the elevator opened as they reached their destination of the top floor. The two girls, side by side, walked out, ready to be assaulted with roses or something. But nothing happened.

The room, as gigantic as it was, was empty. The exterior walls of the building had been replaced with tall, black windows. Through them the twinkling lights of the city below shone through, adding to the immensity of the room. The décor was all in red and gold, from the ceiling, to the curtains, to the pillars that were spaced throughout. It looked like this was the building's VIP room, with lavish couches and tables with satin coverings, but it was void of any life. Just as the quiet of the room was starting to get to Aiko, she turned towards Haruhi.

"Well, what happens–"

"Welcome." Two voices interrupted, two figures appearing before the girls suddenly.

"Ah!" Both Haruhi and Aiko shrieked. Before them now were two other girls, twins, bowing. They were mirror images of one another, with dark hair and dark eyes with matching maid uniforms. Haruhi flinched to recognize them as the maids that worked for Kaoru and Hikaru, but before she had time to ask what was going on, the two maids stepped forward.

"We are here to prepare you for the festivities."

"What? Wait–" Started Aiko, but each twin grabbed one of the Fujioka girls by the arm and started to drag them away in opposite directions with impossible strength.

"This way please."

"Haruhi!" Aiko called out to her cousin, trying to reach for her. But resistance was futile. In a matter of seconds she was whisked away behind a set of doors she had not noticed before. Alone, and trapped, Aiko started to feel herself become nervous all over again. She turned around as the maid left her to see that the room was some sort of powder room. It was crowded though with racks of the most extravagant dresses imaginable. Aiko was blinded by the glitter and sparkle each held and had to squint her eyes as she glared at the maid definitely.

"What is this? What's going on? If you plan to torture me–"

"Nonsense." The maid interrupted, "I am simply going to dress you appropriately for the occasion."

With that the maid strode closer to Aiko, who pressed herself to the door. Behind her back she tried to door handle. Locked. Figures. Did the Host Club make it a habit to kidnap little girls? There was something really messed up about that.

"Let's see…with your hair color and pale skin, I'd say you're more of a winter." Announced the maid after she was down studying Aiko's figure. She whirled around and started to pull out the dresses she thought were the most appropriate. Dresses with dark rich tones and frills. Lots of frills.

"Oh! This one would look lovely on you!" The maid decided, showing Aiko an ugly blue dress with _extra_ frills and sparkles. Aiko frowned at the sight of it, forgetting her attempts to escape.

"I'd think I'd prefer the torture, thank you."

The maid sighed in agreement.

"You're right. I think purple would look much better." And so back the maid went to the racks, but it was not long before she had found something once more.

"Here it is! Perfect!"

And like that Aiko found herself shoved behind a screen as the maid 'helped' her remove her clothes.

"Hey! Wait! No touching! No touching! Stranger danger!"

In a blur of motion, Aiko found herself stripped and dressed in a matter of seconds. The speed of the maid was impressive and terrifying as she then set herself to Aiko's hair and makeup. Aiko did not even have time to struggle, against any of it, not that it would have really been wise what with the maid wielding a hot curling iron. Just when Aiko was about to plead for it all to stop, the maid stepped back.

"There, done! And so cute too!"

Aiko was turned about one last time so that she was facing a full length mirror, and what she saw made her gasp.

She looked like a girl. A girly girl. And a pretty one at that.

She had been squeezed into a strapless dress of deep purple that hugged her figure a little too close for comfort only to flare out by the heels she had been forced into. Its soft fabric showed off her curves in a flattering way that they hadn't ever really been accented too in her usual frumpy clothing. Her dark brown hair had been twisted and curled up into a loose bun, a few strands left strategically out to frame her face. Speaking off, her eyes had been edged with dark liner perfectly and her lips smothered with a lipstick that matched the dark tone of the dress.

_This is weird. I look pretty. I look like mom. Ick. _

"Now you're ready." The maid announced as she walked towards the locked doors. Aiko followed, eager to get out of this torture chamber.

"For what?" She asked as she wobbled forward in her impossibly tall heels.

"For the festivities."

"And just what are these festivities for?"

"Tehe." The maid laughed to herself and Aiko frowned in exasperation.

"Oh god."

With that the doors were flung open and the maid stepped aside and bowed to Aiko. Aiko took it as her cue to leave, and did so willingly. However when she stepped out she was forced by surprise to halt.

Before her the entire Host Club had gathered. They were wearing matching tailed suits of black and red, blending into the décor as if they were a part of it. Each had roses pinned to their lapels and were bowing deeply before Aiko. For as much as this made her head spin, Aiko took the time to notice that Haruhi had been released as well, and was making her way over.

Haruhi herself had been forced into a white silk dress that ended at her knees, flowing and full of lace. It was weird the two of them being in such fancy attire, but even stranger was the still bowing boys before them. Each of the boys had their hands on their hearts, eyes cast down humbly. Heading this little group was that idiot president, Tamaki, with pretty boy right by his side. The others fanned out, leaving no way for the girls to run past them to make a break for it. Besides, behind the group of club members was a strange chair that had not been there before, one that looked oddly like a throne.

_Okay. This keeps getting weirder and weirder. _

"…is it time for an explanation yet? Cause I could really use one right about now." Aiko asked desperately after a moment.

"Lady Aiko," Announced Tamaki energetically, "I welcome to your coronation!"

Aiko and Haruhi turned to one another briefly before blankly looking back towards the group of idiots before them.

"…what?"

Together as one the boys rose, placing their hands by their sides in a professional manner.

"Tonight you shall be queen, and we your humble servants." Spoke one of the twins, Hikaru maybe.

"We shall obey your every command, and you will dine on the finest of cuisine to your heart's content." Added Kaoru, maybe.

"I'm not sure I understand," Aiko folded her arms over her chest stubbornly, "Is this some sort of trick?"

"Can you explain what you guys are trying to pull by kidnapping us?" Haruhi pressed, stepping forward towards Tamaki accusingly. Aiko, all her previous nervousness now replaced with frustration and confusion, marched forward as well. She strode right up to Kyoya, looking him dead in the eye. As usual his expression was unreadable, but she really didn't care to know what he was thinking, just what he was up to.

"Yeah, I was thrown, kicking and screaming, into the back of a limo against my will!" She shouted. At this Kyoya reacted mildly, placing a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Odd, I believed I gave the order that our guests were to be treated with greatest care. I shall have a word with the Captain of my family's Private Police Force…" He didn't seem all that upset that she had been treated so brutishly, but that wasn't what disturbed Aiko.

"Private Police Force?" She whispered in horror. The men that had grabbed her, wearing body armor and unafraid to kidnap a girl from her home, were _his_ men? Someone gave this psycho his own little army? That was absolutely terrifying.

Tamaki took Aiko's shocked silence as his opportunity to speak again, making certain not to meet with Haruhi's furious glare.

"It is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy. And I am sorry to say that when it came to your happiness, we were most blind."

"Huh?" The Fujioka girls blinked in confusion, their anger forgotten for a moment as they both stared at the boys before them, utterly bewildered. It took a lot of willpower for Tamaki to resist commenting on how identical and cute they both looked just then, but before he could break Kyoya stepped forward, breaking formation.

Aiko watched as Kyoya approached her, closing the gap between them to a rather close three feet. She wanted to create more space, but like hell was she going to give up any ground to him. She could feel her anger start to bubble up inside her. It wasn't in her nature to turn the other cheek, and she had been planning on repaying pretty boy back in full. She was ready to take whatever he would say and throw it back in his face.

He wore his charming smile, as false as ever, and spoke softly.

"My lady Aiko, it has been brought to my attention that when it has come to my treatment of you, I have been most cruel."

Aiko gave him a rather blatant 'DUH' look, to which he held up a hand to pacify her.

"I shall be brief. Though my intentions were to protect the club members and our guests, I overstepped my boundaries and as a result have harmed you. As a gentleman it is unacceptable behavior to make a lady cry."

"I didn't cry!" Aiko exclaimed suddenly, "There were things! In my eyes! Both of them!"

Sure, it was a lie, but she wasn't going to just let him think he made her cry. Even though he did. Jerk.

Kyoya went on, pressing his hand to his chest once more.

"Nevertheless, as our president has pointed out, the purpose of the Host Club is to make young ladies happy. And though you are not a member of the member of the school or club, you are still a lady and you have been made unhappy."

With this, Kyoya stepped back to bow on bended knee before Aiko. At the strangeness of this, she backed away, not knowing what was going on any more. Was pretty boy _kneeling_? Before _her_? What in deepest hell? Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as he gently took one of her hands, she in no right frame of mind to resist the intrusive action.

"Therefore," Concluded Kyoya, "I would like to offer not only my sincerest apologies, but also extend those of the Host Club as well."

With this the other Host Club members kneeled before Aiko and Haruhi humbly. Haruhi was on the verge of just giving up and walking out on them all, thinking this the craziest scheme they had ever come up with. Which was saying a lot actually.

As for Aiko, she let the weight of the silence press on as her expression became stern. She looked over the young man kneeling before her, his cold eyes looking up into hers. It was all so strange, and yet right now Aiko found that it all made sense. She could now see his motivation, his reason.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed themselves at Aiko's answer.

"Pardon?"

"I don't want your apology." She frowned, "I never wanted an apology."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Well, that was the end of this chapter, hope you liked it! And I promise, PROMISE that I will update within the next few days! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Well, hopefully it won't come to that. Please let me know what you all think/any shenanigans that you'd like the Host Club (plus Aiko) to get into.


	10. Sheepskin Wolf and Lazy Cat

**Chapter 10; Sheepskin Wolf and Lazy Cat:**

Like I promised here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for all your reviews, favs, and follows! It warmed my heart to see people still interested in this story after its long hiatus. I'll try to be good from now on and not keep you guys waiting too long, and that includes my other stories now that I got my life together. So let me start by thanking those lovely individuals who have left reviews, except of course I don't have time right now because I need to run off to work! Just know that it meant so much to me to hear from you guys!

Well, enough of that, on to the chapter!

* * *

It was strange how nothing had happened the entire week after Kyoya had confronted Aiko Fujioka. It was perfectly uneventful and dull. Club business was doing well, so well that Kyoya believed that may just turn out to be their finest quarter yet. There were no setbacks, no unexpected twists or costly adventures. The clients were content and the club members were cordial and pleasant as always.

Of course, such a peace would not last. It was not much of a peace at any rate, despite the previous benefits listed.

For while business was doing well the relations among the club members was anything but. Everything was strained, especially where Haruhi was concerned. Whenever she was around there was a near unbearable tension of awkwardness and guilt surrounding the other club members. Tamaki in particular was severely affected, since he could never stand to be ignored, least of all by Haruhi.

Haruhi herself was acting, in most regards, her normal self. The only difference was that every once in a while she would give Kyoya a not so secret glance full of anger. The others mostly left her be, unable to take the wrath she would fix them with whenever one of them attempted to speak to her outside of usual club affairs.

For all this, Kyoya could live with it. But of course, such was not the case. For while Haruhi was angry at everyone, him especially, everyone else was just angry at him. And for what? For trying to ensure the safety and reputation of this club? He did not deny it, perhaps his treatment of Aiko Fujioka could have been more discrete, but she had forced his hand. The fact remained that Aiko Fujioka was an acquaintance that could prove most detrimental to the club's affairs. The reputation that proceeded her was enough to begin with, but her insistence of disrupting the club's activities and endangering Haruhi's own reputation with the school and other students was too much a risk to be allowed by Kyoya.

Action had been necessary to prevent any unfortunate catastrophes in the future. And yet, by trying to prevent such a thing, Kyoya could see that he had inadvertently created one. He knew it was only matter of time until something would need to be done about the situation, before the other club members snapped under the tension.

Oddly enough the one to put things in motion was Tamaki.

The idiot took his time in finding his courage to confront him after one particularly quiet club meeting was adjourned, but when he did he was full of noble retribution.

He started by first saying that he would have confronted Kyoya sooner if not for the fact he had expected Kyoya to be a gentleman and admit his wrongs on his own. At first Kyoya did not have the slightest idea what the idiot was talking about, going on first about valor and a gentleman's duty to others. Eventually he came round to the point, approximately two hours after his speech had started. Apparently he wished for Kyoya to apologize to Aiko Fujioka for being so callous towards her feelings and general regard. If he apologized to the girl, then everything would be right again, at least that was Tamaki's sentiments.

But there were two flaws with such a scheme, however simple.

For one, it would never work. While Tamaki believed that an apology could fix everything, Kyoya was not as foolish. Aiko Fujioka may be a rather simple girl in of herself, but had her own amount of pride. That much Kyoya could tell about the strange girl. After what had transpired, after seeing the depth of anger in her wide brown eyes, Kyoya knew that no apology would fix things as far as she was concerned.

Secondly, and most importantly, why should he apologize? All he had done was prevent trouble before it could be caused. It was best for everyone involved to not have any further interactions with someone of her background. Clear and simple. And above all, to apologize to a commoner for hurting her feelings? This was not nursery school. Tamaki and the others never felt ashamed to point out the differences between their class and Haruhi's. And with Aiko being steps below even Haruhi's standing, he did not see a reason to build a lasting relation with the girl. She had nothing to give them, no use or function outside of her relation to one of their members. And that was that.

"No, that is not that Kyoya! You made Aiko cry! And now Haruhi won't talk to us!" Tamaki shouted frantically, his voice echoing throughout the nearly empty music room. Kyoya, on his laptop as usual to finalize the next month's budget, did not stop typing as he spoke.

"If that is all you want, then you can go apologize yourself."

"But you were the one who–"

"The one who drew the line for a criminal's daughter." Kyoya interrupted, taking time to look Tamaki in his eyes, "Her family's reputation is a danger to this club."

"So?" Tamaki persisted with a pout, his ability for circular logic uncanny. He was leaning against the table Kyoya was working from, hands clenched in an anger that was quite rare with his carefree nature. Perhaps the week of Haruhi's silence had more effect on Tamaki than Kyoya had originally imagined. There was no telling, what with his strange fixation on the commoner ranging from fatherly to lovingly. But that was of no concern now, expect as far as it concerned Kyoya's current annoyance.

"So, do you even know what her father is in prison for? You should not be so lenient." Kyoya told him curtly, to which Tamaki immediately replied angrily.

"And you should not be so judgmental!" With this, Tamaki touched a hand to his heart, and Kyoya sighed as he prepared himself to be assaulted with yet another speech about morality.

"Is he the only criminal in the world? And what is a criminal? Simply a man who has been caught for deeds which others are rich enough to get away with. Do we not have students who are the children of criminal leaders? Gangsters? Men and women who have shoved their way to the top though dirty tricks and backstabbing? Why should our treatment of Haruhi's cousin be any different than the treatment we give our guests who may or may not allegedly come from similar backgrounds?"

Kyoya paused in his typing as Tamaki wrapped up his little monologue. A disturbing thought crossed his mind, one that he could not quite so easily dismiss.

_The idiot has a point..._

_Be that as it may, what is done is done. _

"This is different. She has a direct link to one of the host members." Kyoya countered after a moment's pause. To this Tamaki had his own retort.

"Are you saying none of us have flaws or are related to unsavory people?" The president's voice grew stern as he said this, losing its vapid anger.

Kyoya once more had to pause in order to look his friend in the eye. While in general an idiot, he did have his moments of brilliant insights, now an unfortunate example of such. Kyoya could see that there would be no way of convincing Tamaki of what he had set his mind to. He was resolute in having Kyoya making an apology to the commoner.

Kyoya sighed silently to himself. Yes, Tamaki had a point, and for once a very valid one. Kyoya's ability to weigh the benefits or defects of any situation, speculation, or yes, even person, had been obscured. It was uncharacteristic of himself, just as it was for Tamaki to be the one between the two of them to make the most sense.

While yes, building a genial relationship between the Host Club and one Aiko Fujioka would not be beneficial, it was too late to think in such terms. Now, it was more of an investment for peace that he should mend the gap that he had created. If he did so, then things would return to normal, or as normal as they could ever be in this place. It was too late to keep Aiko distant from their affairs, at least so much as Haruhi's impression on the wellbeing of the club was concerned. When Haruhi was upset, the group was, for she had that disturbing effect. And Haruhi was upset because her cousin Aiko was.

Things could have been different perhaps, if Aiko had been made distant from the very beginning. Kyoya supposed he had only himself to blame really. He should have just called the police when she had assaulted his car. Better yet, he probably should have let his chauffer run her over. But now it was too late, the group's emotional welfare was at stake. After all, they were selling a product here, their image and cohesiveness, and it may not affect their sales now, but in the long run Kyoya knew that whenever the tensions of the group got a little high-strung, sales always went down. The best course of action would be to mend as much as was necessary so that order was restored within the group, and if that meant humoring Tamaki and Haruhi by giving what they thought he owed to the commoner, then so be it. What was best was best.

It was quite obvious what needed to be done. So why hadn't he admitted it before? Why did it take Tamaki of all people to point out to Kyoya what was best for the group?

_It can't because of…her? That I perhaps did go too far and cannot admit?_

_No. _

Not in the slightest. She was just a mere annoyance, one that he did not wish to bend his pride to, that is all. A criminal's daughter, a commoner, a being insignificant outside of this small matter. He was not incorrect in his actions. Certainly not when he was within his rights as vice-president to act as he did, however callous the others thought him. But his being right did not matter in this case.

There was no right or wrong where business was concerned. Only what was best.

With this, Kyoya, very reluctantly, nodded towards Tamaki. Understanding what this meant, the president of the Ouran High School Host Club stood himself up straight, wearing his wide naïve grin.

"Excellent! We shall begin planning immediately! Make all the reservations necessary! And go order a crown!"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"A what?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

And so, that is how Kyoya found himself on his knees before a commoner, holding her hand and asking for her forgiveness. The others readily agreed to go along with their president's insane plan, promising to do their best. They wanted to be back in Haruhi's affections as soon as possible. And yet, it was upon Kyoya to bend his pride and speak words that were scripted beforehand according to plan.

Except of course, as he predicted, not everything went smoothly.

For a moment, when Aiko first walked into the room, dressed and primped up for the night of pampering they had in store her for, Kyoya was taken a bit aback in surprise. When made to look presentable, her hair curled and lips painted, she looked quite appealing. Almost elegant. It was quite troubling to admit it, even if just to himself. But it only made sense, for when Haruhi was forced to get in touch with her feminine side she managed to look striking, such as she did for this occasion.

However, what occurred next was not surprising to Kyoya in the least.

"I don't want your apology. I never wanted an apology."

It was as he predicted. Aiko was far too proud. But in a way, it still managed to intrigue him, especially that last part…

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Host Club was silent after Aiko made her proclamation. Kyoya did not appear phased at all, though he did rise from his humiliating position before the girl, letting go of her hand. In his it felt small and soft, and just as warm as he remembered it from the last time they touched. He took a step back, wanting to distance himself in case she reacted physically. He had been expecting her to attempt to strike him again, she being of the more violent persuasion, but no. All she did was continue to stare into his eyes, her own rich brown eyes unwavering.

As all had gone as Kyoya expected, he knew that it would only be a matter of mind till Aiko Fujioka either stormed off or told him off. Either would do, for then afterwards the idiots behind him would put the matter to rest, and Haruhi would see that he did all he could to mend whatever damage she laid blame on him. Still that she, to quote, 'never' wanted an apology made him wonder…

"But, Lady Aiko–" Tamaki began after a dreadful moment of silence, only to be cut off by Aiko herself.

"I don't want you to apologize to me." She said, never looking away from Kyoya who watched her with intrigue, "You're free to have your misinformed opinion about my father and myself. Everyone else welcomes themselves to it."

Kyoya's expression reflected none of his thoughts, but inside he was smirking. So, even she realized how silly all this was. His apologizing to her. She was not as affected by his words as everyone made her to be. She was made of much sterner stuff. In its own way, it was commendable. But it did make all this feel like an even bigger waste of time and finances, if it was all for nothing, not even the sake of a commoner's pride.

Aiko paused for a moment, letting the silence take over and force everyone further on edge. When she continued, her eyes looked down, breaking contact from Kyoya's eyes for the first time.

"What you said, the basic facts, are true. And though I would have preferred to have left it undiscussed in public, I am not hiding anything." She said with a tone that made Kyoya suspect that she was, in fact, hiding something. Perhaps she was not as resilient as he had thought, but it seemed deeper than that. What she said did not come from a place of pride, but shame. But it could be him trying to imagine something complex in an unassuming individual that simply was not there…

Kyoya took a moment before he spoke, and when he did Aiko's dark eyes snapped back up to meet his.

"Then, what do you want?"

"What I want…is for you to apologize to Haruhi." She told him resolutely before glancing to her cousin, "She wasn't supposed to know. None in the family wanted her to know. You told her, and now she worries."

Haruhi was about to speak, most likely to say that her cousin need not have sacrificed and suffered in silence, but was beaten by Tamaki.

"But, Lady Aiko, we wanted to do this for you too." He said with an earnestness that seemed to surprise Aiko. Her eyes widened slightly, as if such a concept was foreign to her. But she seemed to recover quickly while Kyoya happened to be preoccupied with what that idiot meant by this 'we' business. He was the one who had to make all the arrangements against his better judgement. This unwanted apology cost almost of fifty thous–

"We called you a punk. We judged you." Continued Hikaru for the group, causing the others to nod in agreement. It was Haninozuka who stood forth to speak next.

"We should have known that anyone who is as close to Haruhi as you are, has to be a good person."

"Deep down." Added Kaoru.

Aiko's expression remained neutral after her initial surprise. She did not betray anything that could explain that first instinct she had, not whether it had been due her inexperience with such kind consideration or because it had affronted her pride. For Kyoya though, he could see some signs of nervousness start up in her posture. The way she would sift her weight slightly from foot to foot was a telltale he had noticed the last few times they met.

Why would she be nervous to hear that the others, for lack of a better term, held a good regard of her? Again, it was intriguing…

But in the end, Kyoya decided that now would be the moment for him to get this all over with. And as quickly as possible.

"But, I shall do as you wish." Kyoya announced before he bowed to Aiko's precious cousin, "Haruhi Fujioka, I give you my heartfelt apologies."

Aiko watched with scrutinizing eyes, as if to find a fault in him just then. But he performed his unfelt apology flawlessly. All looked authentic…until Tamaki threw a wrench into the works.

"To further prove our heartfelt apology," He began with his insipidly cheerful voice, obviously excited about what he was about to say, "the Host Club extends a permanent invitation to one Aiko Fujioka, for any and all Host Club activities, for free! She will be welcomed and treated as our guest, as we are in her debt for being friend and family to our dear Haruhi!"

Kyoya felt like someone had him over the back of the head with a hammer. This had not been a part of the plan. They were just to make Aiko feel special for one evening, apologize, and win over Haruhi's favor again so that all club activities would go smoothly once again. This…this was unplanned. This was _all_ Tamaki.

_…__that…that idiot…_

The other Host Club members looked surprise to hear this, but otherwise not affected, not to the depth Kyoya was. He'd have much rather been slapped by Aiko again.

_…__I'll kill him. I'll just kill him. For free? Why free? That idiot…_

This too surprised Aiko as once more her eyes widened. She looked around at them all, even Haruhi, who was looking a little shocked herself. But once again Aiko was quick to recover. Soon her eyes narrowed accusingly, focused mostly on Tamaki, who was unprepared for what happened next.

"You can't be serious. You'd really think I'd want to waste any more of my time with you idiots?" She hissed, causing Tamaki to shrink to the size of child before her imposing figure. Her hands on her hips, Aiko went on, head high and gaze disapproving.

"If you guys think that I would ever want to be a guest that comes over just to fawn over your egos, you're sadly mistaken."

The Host Club went into a kind of shock, Tamaki especially as he turned pale and started to retreat to his happy place. Kyoya could not help smirking to watch their great president's plan be thrown back into his face. He had it coming to him to think that Aiko was any different from Haruhi in her intolerance for extravagant gestures.

But after a moment of this shock, along came another as Aiko's face softened into a pensive look. Kyoya narrowed his eyes in suspicion to see an expression that made his wary. It was that look of hers again, that almost bored, mischievously catlike expression that could not be read. His suspicious feeling was doubled after she spoke once more, this time more collected, controlled.

"But…if I can be guaranteed some time with Haruhi and free rich kid food, then _maybe_ we could work something out." She said with a smirk that came off as more mischievous than playful. Before any of the others could speak, Aiko gestured to Haruhi.

"Haruhi accepts your apology."

"I do?" Asked the younger cousin with a blatant look. Aiko nodded for the both of them.

"And I accept your invitation as a guest to the Host Club." She said resolutely. Tamaki, with surprising recovery, smiled and cheered.

"Hurray!" He shouted, and the others relaxed as the tension in the room immediately lifted.

"Now it's time for the coronation!" Applauded Haninozuka.

At this Aiko lost her smirk.

"Wait, you guys were serious about that?"

"Of course!" Said a gleeful Tamaki as he produced a crown that had been hidden up to this point. "We wish to make you Queen of the Host Club for a day! Starting now!"

"But boss, it's night." Stated Hikaru, causing Tamaki to shrug.

"Well, it's the thought that counts." He mumbled before turning back to Aiko, "Now hold still!"

She was having none of it, and immediately started to step away from them.

"No! Back off! My hair is nice looking for once and I don't want you ruining it!"

With that, a small chaos ensued as Tamaki, with the eventual help of the twins, tried to wrestle the crown onto Aiko's head. She put up an impressive fight, but it was useless. Eventually after a few bruises and swears, the twins got it on her and then lead her defeatedly to the throne. Anyone could tell that she looked extremely uncomfortable, but the others cheered and applauded.

"There, our beautiful queen!"

"And Haruhi is a princess!" Said Kaoru as he snuck up beside Haruhi, his brother not far behind. For the most part she had kept herself out of all of this, just watching and waiting for it all to screw up somehow. She was surprised to hear Aiko accept, even if on her behalf, an apology. But her cousin had always been kind, deep down. It almost made her smile.

Now however she frowned deeply, giving the twins a hard glare.

"Don't involve me in this."

"Aw, come on. Have some fun for once." The twins pleaded.

"You call kidnapping a couple of girls at midnight, making them dress up, and throwing a party fun?" She growled.

The twins shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well…yeah."

Haruhi's face twitched.

"Rich kids."

The rest of the night was spent rather peacefully. Well, as peacefully as this recipe for disaster could be spent. The caterers hired for this small event came and laid out the food at long table, at which the head sat Aiko and her impromptu throne. The others ate and chatted casually and pleasantly, mostly with each other or Haruhi. Aiko concentrated mostly on her food, not bothering with the small talk everyone else participated in.

Eventually though, when the food had been exhausted, the conversation became more amiable. The twins and Tamaki were once more pestering Haruhi, who with due credit fenced them off politely so as not to cause too much of a scene. Aiko herself even spoke some with Haninozuka and Mori, who sat next to her, about martial arts. But the conversation eventually fell a little flat after Aiko mentioned how she disliked sweets and no, she did not want to eat any cake with Haninozuka.

Things were quieting down. The twins became more persistent in their bothering Haruhi in order to provoke Tamaki for their amusement. Haninozuka and Mori say in another corner and ate sweets. Aiko sat on her throne, sipping coffee. Kyoya, who had distanced himself some time ago from the group, sat typing on his computer.

It was approaching two am. If he worked quickly enough, he could figure out a way to fix the budget to make up for this deficit. It would be possible, but it would be tight. He was trying to save the funds for the Summer Gala, of which the club's successful future, and his in part, rested upon. That Tamaki wanted to waste money on this of all things would irritate Kyoya for some time to come. But what was done was done. Hopefully the tension that had been building amongst the others had been dealt with, and all would be well again.

Except, of course, that now instead of being rid of Aiko Fujioka, she was now to be treated as a guest in future. A guest that got everything _free_.

Kyoya's brow twitched.

_That idiot will pay. And pay dearly. Everything will come out of his pocket, see how much he likes how much 'free' really costs – _

"Hey."

Kyoya looked away from his computer screen to see that without his notice Aiko came to stand beside him. He did not bother to rise from his seat, but managed a smile despite the anger that still boiled inside him.

"My Lady Aiko, is there anything I can do for you?"

Aiko frowned, her arms folded in front of her.

"Drop the nice act, pretty boy." She said with a pointed glare, "I want to talk to the fangs, not the sheepskin."

Kyoya lifted a brow in interest. With a quick glance that was guarded behind the glare of his glasses, he noted that the others were well distracted before replying.

"You have a strange way of putting things. But alright…what do you want?" He finished, losing his smile before turning back to his computer. Aiko took the seat next to him, her gaze never straying from his face.

"I know that you only did this on behalf of the Host Club. And for Haruhi. That's one of the reasons I especially didn't want your apology. It was fake. Like that smile you always wear."

"Oh?" He asked casually, though the corner of his lips turned up into a malicious smirk. Think what he may about her being a simple creature, she did manage to say the most surprising things.

Aiko nodded firmly.

"I hate lies, and I won't take it from anybody. Not even you."

Now Kyoya was fully smirking, from amusement.

"Now that is interesting." He said cynically, "Seeing as how your father _was_ a notorious con-man and forger."

"Yeah, go figure." Aiko shrugged.

After that she was quiet for a moment, allowing Kyoya to go back to his typing. For the most part he was able to ignore her, but by what she said before she still had plenty more to say to him. For now it seemed she was gathering to words, and found them quickly enough.

"You certainly went through a lot of trouble to fake an apology, I'll give you that. I mean," At this she took off the embellished crown to inspect it, "Is this thing real gold or what?"

"We strive to please. Authenticity is merely an expense in the end." Kyoya stated simply.

Now it was Aiko's turn to smirk as she leaned in a little closer.

"Oh really? And how much does yours cost?"

Kyoya did not react, though some part of him was amused at her mockery. And seeing as how she wanted to, as she put it, speak to the fangs, Kyoya decided to speak simply and plainly.

"The others may be willing to be made humble and apologize to you because they believe they have hurt you. And that, consequently means they have hurt Haruhi." He wanted her to understand that the others did not care for her outside of their own selfish means. Not even Tamaki, for all his noble ways. This, all of it, was done for Haruhi and for the self-image the others had for what the Host Club stood for. Nothing more. But it was unnecessary, as she herself nodded before looking towards the others.

"I more or less noticed that they care for her." She watched indifferently as Haruhi started to laugh at something Hikaru said, only to then a moment later roll her eyes at Tamaki. Kyoya nodded.

"More or less. And because they care, they wanted to make you happy for her sake, so much so that they are willing to forget what they heard about you so far."

"But you're not." She spoke as she turned back to look at him.

Not a question. A statement. And a clever one at that. Just as he had her figured for a simple creature, she shows the signs of a troublesomely shrewd one instead.

_Too troublesomely. This may lead to problems…_

"No, I'm not." Kyoya said honestly. Behind his glasses shielded eyes, he made contact with Aiko's dark chocolate ones.

"They don't know the full extent of your father's circumstance. Neither does Haruhi I presume. Though they know that your father is in prison, and that you yourself have a less than perfect record with the law, they do not know the _full_ story."

Aiko's gaze hardened bitterly as she almost growled, "Neither do you."

Kyoya had nothing to say to that. It was an obvious lie, as he had accessed official records and documents of the very events they were speaking of. All was laid out there in black and white. What her father did. What she did. What she would most likely do. What she would most likely become.

"I don't want them to know." Aiko continued, her expression stern and bitter, "Ever. Especially Haruhi. I'm not hiding anything, but that doesn't mean I want everyone to know."

"So long as it benefits the Host Club, you and your father's secrets will be kept safe." Kyoya assured her. He could have lied and sworn to keep it all a secret, circumstances aside, but somehow he felt that she would see through that. But even the truth was not enough for her as her brow rose skeptically.

"And I'm supposed to trust you that you won't blow the whistle without cause?"

"You have my word as an Ootori." He lowered his head into an informal bow. But Aiko did not bite.

"That's worth almost nothing to me."

"Then you have my word as a gentlemen."

"That's worth even less."

Now this caused Kyoya to smirk in amusement, Aiko too. For a moment her words were like an old joke between the two of them, just for the two of them. But the moment quickly passed as she then went to press on.

"And when it does become beneficial to spill my secrets? What then?"

Kyoya lost his amusement to once more speak the truth, hoping it would not become a habit with her.

"We'll cross that bridge only if we must."

Aiko nodded, finding his answer acceptable. That catlike expression of hers was back again, sly and satisfied looking, as if they merely had a pleasant chat about something meaningless.

"Well, I guess I made my point and you made yours."

Kyoya nodded in agreement.

"It appears so."

Aiko then stood up, her tight dress adhering to her body's motions to make the simple motion strangely graceful. Kyoya watched fixedly as she gave him a lazy smirk.

"We'll be seeing a lot more of each other, pretty boy. Let's just try to be courteous to one another."

There it was again. His suspicious feeling. This whole conversation felt like a veiled attempt to threaten him and test his boundaries. She was testing him, having him draw lines for her to cross. She had something planned…something. His intuition was certain of it. She wouldn't have accepted the invitation to the Host Club or his apology to Haruhi without it. It had to be that…

…then again, it could be him trying to imagine something complex in an unassuming individual that simply was not there. She was certainly catlike, but in the end she was more of the household variety than anything that would offer up any real danger. She could just be trying to watch her back and make certain he wouldn't cause her trouble for herself, the same as he was doing. It could have even just been the offer of free fancy food, a bribe that often motived Haruhi to do the club's bidding. Yes, as he said it himself before, she was a simple creature, though proud and stubborn.

But…was she truly simple? Or just simply surprising?

"But of course. I look forward to having you as a guest, Lady Aiko." Kyoya sarcastically replied. His tone did not offend her, instead she smiled at him with that infernal catlike expression.

"Didn't you hear pretty boy? It's Queen Aiko now."

She picked up the crown, placing it back onto her head before turning to walk away. Kyoya's eyes narrowed once more in suspicion.

Whatever her intentions, whether she had anything planned or no, she was going to be a problem. And an annoying one at that.

He watched her continue to walk away, her hips swaying confidently as she announced to Haruhi that they were now leaving. She also said she would be keeping the dress. And the crown.

_A definite problem…_

* * *

Okay, so just so you guys know, Kyoya won't always be such a jerk where Aiko is concerned. It's just that so far, with these first ten chapters, they have just been introduced and tensions between their different backgrounds have come ahead. Besides, as far as Kyoya is concerned, when no one seems beneficial to him, he does not keep up appearances. I mean, anyone remember his reluctant day out with Haruhi, him being a bit of a jerk to her when none of the other club members were around? It's the same here (since like Haruhi pointed out deep down he is not so bad), except of course Aiko has managed to also get on his bad side. SO…I guess I'm saying is that this relationship is gonna take a while to build. But trust me, it will be a ton of fun to watch this train wreck. So stick around kiddies. Now that Aiko has a free pass into the Host Club, things are gonna get good.

...oh, and Aiko's motivation for accepting the invitation and the weak apology will be explained in the next chapter, which I'll let you all know, will be placed during the 'Covering the Famous Host Club' episode. Just a little spoiler for you all. Love love!


End file.
